Survivre pour devenir plus fort
by Jeel
Summary: Chatsworth en Géorgie, début des années 2000. L'automne dorait peu à peu les feuilles des arbres, mais la chaleur étouffait toujours ses habitants. Dans cette petite ville de 3500 âmes vivaient Merle et Daryl, frères soudés dans l'adversité. Mais un imprévu allait changer leur manière d'appréhender la vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Bonjour, à tous!

Voici une fanfiction qui se passe une dizaine d'années avant l'épidémie. Mais rassurez vu, on va avoir le droit à du walker, mais pas avant le retour dans le présent ce qui va demandé une quinzaine de chapitres :) Pour le moment aucun spoil de prévu, dés que ça sera le cas, je l'indiquerais en haut du chapitre ;)

L'oeuvre et les personnages de Robert Kirkman et de AMC ne m'appartiennent aucunement :p

Rating T à cause du langage un peu cru, on parle de Daryl et Merle après tout ^^ Risque de passer en rating M par la suite je verrais.

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes éventuelles qui m'auraient échappé.

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le chauffeur du bus n°4700 n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de dériver vers la gamine accompagné d'une femme qui devait être sa mère et qui venaient d'arriver sur le quai de la gare routière. Il n'avait jamais vu une mère et une fille si différente l'une de l'autre. La mère d'un blond très clair, montée sur talons, était habillée d'un débardeur d'où débordait sa généreuse poitrine et d'un jean qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination, la gamine quand à elle avait des cheveux châtains tirant sur le brun, coiffé en deux couettes décoiffées sous une casquette des Tigers, accompagnée d'une salopette short qui dévoilait un beau bleu sur l'un de ses genoux et un sac à dos dans un tissus en toile qui avait bien vécu.

La femme qui tenait le bras de la fillette avec une poigne de fer l'arrêta avec brutalité, et se mit à parler à l'enfant le visage plissé dans une moue furieuse qui gâchait grandement sa beauté physique. Elle planta un billet dans la main de l'enfant et après un dernier signe en direction de son bus, la mère se retourna sans un bisou ou un mot doux et partit sans se retourner une seule fois. Mais le chauffeur fut à moitié rassuré car la plus jeune ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça, il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'elle se dirige toute guillerette vers le car, se moquant éperdument du comportement non maternelle de sa mère.

\- Bonjour ! Déclara l'enfant au chauffeur en montant dans le bus.

\- Bonjour. Répondit avec chaleur le chauffeur tout en vérifiant le billet tendit par la plus jeune. Alors petite tu pars à l'aventure ?

\- Oui mais tu sais je suis pas petite j'ai huit ans. Répondit elle avec sérieux.

\- Oh excuse moi, tu es une grande. Et tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il voulant savoir si la petite avait une idée précise du lieu où elle se rendait.

\- Je vais au terminus. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais voir mon père.

\- Il habite à Chatsworth? Demanda curieux le vieil homme.

\- Oui. Dis monsieur c'est toujours l'été là-bas car moi j'aime bien la neige ? Demanda la petite fille avec une moue sérieuse.

Bill, le chauffeur ne put empêcher un éclat de rire face à la question de la petite fille.

\- De la neige ? On est dans le sud ici ma jolie, faut aller plus haut pour ça. Tu viens du Nord ?

\- Ohh. Laissa échapper pour seule réponse l'enfant vraiment déçue avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Durant le trajet Bill avait alors observé cette enfant si étrange, pas du tout paniquée à l'idée de voyager seule, et qui observait avec joie les paysages de la Géorgie.

Quatre bonnes heures plus tard, Bill arrêtait pour de bon sa machine, il salua chaque passager à leur descente, et alors qu'il tentait de surveiller la gamine à la salopette pour s'assurer que quelqu'un était bien venu la chercher, il se fit haranguer par un vieux monsieur qui n'arrivait pas à attraper sa valise. Ce fut ce moment d'inattention qui lui fut préjudiciable puisque la petite en avait profité pour se volatiliser.

Pendant ce temps la petite fille à la casquette avait pris l'artère centrale et se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers l'épicerie du centre où elle entra en disant un grand bonjour au propriétaire qui fixa par dessus ses lunettes la petite pas plus haute que trois pommes qui s'agrippait au comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il avec amabilité.

\- Je cherche la rue des Lys. Vous savez où c'est ?

\- C'est un peu plus au nord, mais tu es toute seule ? Interrogea-t-il curieux.

\- Non, je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui habite là-bas. Répondit la petite ingénue tout sourire.

\- Bon, et bien en sortant tu vas sur ta droite tu continues tout droit, quand tu passes la fontaine tu tournes à gauche, et se sera la quatrième rue sur ta droite. Dit-il doucement pour que l'enfant enregistre bien l'itinéraire.

\- Merci monsieur ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie en courant .

Le propriétaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte se fermait déjà sur la petite fille. Celle-ci marcha une grosse demi heure, suivant les indications de l'épicier, s'éloignant de plus en plus du centre ville et arrivant dans des rues de plus en plus campagnarde. Elle finit par arriver dans la rue des Lys, et des Lys celle-ci n'en avait que le nom, les pelouses dans ce quartier semblaient souffrir du non entretien, les quelques fleurs qui se dressaient venaient des adventices. Mais la petite fille n'en prit pas cas, elle fixait son regard sur les noms des boites aux lettres des habitations, lisant avec attention, elle passa ainsi devant quatre maisons avant de se stopper devant le numéro 8. Elle se cramponna au portail branlant, aucune voiture ne se tenait dans l'allée, mais elle ouvrit quand même le portail et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le perron, shootant au passage une canette de bière, et écrasant de nombreux mégots. Arrivée devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup, et alla pour toquer à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre ?! Gronda une voix peu amène.

La petite fille se retourna dans un sursaut vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller si durement. L'homme avait juste la vingtaine, bien que pour la plus petite il était très vieux, celui-ci avait des cheveux bruns tombant en mèches devant ses yeux bleus-sombres, il portait un vieux tee-shirt noir sur un jean bien éliminé et une veste qui avait bien vécu aussi. Alors que la petite ne répondait pas il se rapprocha d'elle le visage dur, et répéta à nouveau sa question avec dureté et grossierté.

\- Je … Tu es qui ? Demanda la plus petite sans répondre à la question.

\- Tu es chez moi, donc vire d'ici ! Dit-il en bousculant la plus petite pour atteindre la porte.

\- Tu es Mr Dixon ? Interrogea-t-elle provocant un étouffement du plus vieux.

Celui-ci se tourna, les yeux noirs, vers la plus jeune avant de porter son regard aux alentours.

\- C'est un pari c'est ça ? Allez casse toi j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vos gamineries ! Dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je joues pas ! Cria la plus petite. Je cherche Mr Dixon ! Dit-elle avec force.

\- Écoutes moi bien il n'y a pas de Mr Dixon ici !

\- C'est marqué sur la boite aux lettres, Merle Dixon et Daryl Dixon, je sais lire !

Le jeune homme le visage déformé par la colère souffla un bon coup, voulant éviter de balancer la gamine sur la pelouse ravagée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Tu es Merle ou Daryl ? Demanda la plus petite point impressionnée par le caractère de l'homme.

\- Daryl ! Aboya-t-il.

\- Moi je veux voir Merle ! Dit-elle dans une moue ennuyée.

\- Mais tu fais chier bordel ! Gronda-t-il avant de rentrer pour de bon dans la maison et de claquer la porte violemment.

La plus jeune fixa la porte en poussant un soupir de découragement, elle s'assit sur les marches du perron , prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis une petite heure, le nez vers le nuage qui rosissait dû au soleil couchant, leur inventant des histoires, la porte se rouvrit, mais elle ne se tourna pas.

\- T'es encore là ! Rentre chez toi ! Grogna le jeune homme.

\- Non je dois voir Merle ! Répondit la petite sans regarder le jeune homme derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Merle bordel ? Demanda avec une rage contenu Daryl qui fixait le dos de la petite.

\- Je dois lui donner une lettre. Dit-elle en levant son petit nez vers le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

\- Donne je lui passerais. Répondit avec une patience feinte l'homme.

\- Non, c'est moi qui doit lui donner. S'entêta l'enfant.

\- Merde ! Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu rentres pas ! Tu peux pas rester là ! S'énerva à nouveau l'homme.

\- T'as qu'à appeler les flics ! Nargua la gamine.

\- T'es une sacré emmerdeuse ! Merle est pas prêt de rentrer !

La petite fille se retourna à la dernière phrase fixant avec interrogation l'homme.

\- Il rentre quand ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce j'en sais ! Grogna l'homme qui avait pris une posture défensive en croisant ses bras, faisant froncer les sourcils à la plus petite.

Daryl qui avait décidé d'attraper la plus petite par le haut de son sac pour la jeter menu-militari dans la rue, se ravisa quand il vit le manège de sa voisine, la folle aux chats, qui jetait des coups d'œils fort peu discret à travers les rideaux. Il grogna un merde, avant d'agripper le bras de la plus petite et de la traîner à l'intérieur de l'habitation, sans qu'elle ne cherche à se débattre, puis il ferma la porte en jetant un regard peu amène à sa voisine. La petite qui avait eu le souffle coupé par le brusque agrippement, regardait curieusement autour d'elle, ils se tenaient dans un petit salon où un canapé ravagé se tenait devant un vieux poste de télévision qui crachait clip un peu vieillot, elle avisa la porte menant à la cuisine, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de remarquer les canettes de bières vides qui jonchaient le sol, accompagnées de cendriers plus pleins les uns que les autres, que le dénommé Daryl la traîna vers le téléphone qu'il lui tendit avec brusquerie.

\- Appelle tes parents ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Ma mère est pas à la maison et de toute façon on a pas de téléphone ! Répondit effrontément l'enfant.

\- Et elle est où ? Questionna-t-il avec virulence.

\- Avec son nouveau copain sûrement. Déclara l'enfant.

\- Dans quel quartier tu habites ?

\- À Chinatown. Répondit-elle sans se soucier du regard qui se fronça devant elle.

\- On a pas de quartier china truc ici ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

\- Pas ici à Manhattan. Avoua la plus jeune se sachant dans une impasse avec le jeune homme.

Celui-ci resta interdit avant que ses yeux ne deviennent deux fentes.

\- Où est ta mère ? Demanda-t-il en articulant distinctement.

\- Je sais pas, on a prit le train de New-York à Macon, puis elle m'a mit dans le car pour Chatsworth. Débita l'enfant faisant blanchir l'homme face à elle.

\- Passe moi cette putain de lettre tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il vivement.

La plus petite ne chercha pas à contester et ouvrit son sac avant de lui tendre une enveloppe format A4 d'où s'échappaient plusieurs documents dont un mot griffonné à la hâte sur un papier brouillon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le mot et qu'il prenait connaissance des documents que contenait l'enveloppe, son visage se faisait de plus en plus grave. Après un regard pour la petite il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il posa les documents sur la table après avoir viré d'un coup de main les emballages du repas de la veille, puis il s'assit afin de relire les documents une nouvelle fois cherchant la blague. La plus jeune l'avait suivi dans la pièce se balançant sur ses deux jambes observant l'environnement, la faisant grimacer par les nombreux déchets qui peuplaient l'habitation. Alors qu'il se décidait à accepter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il posa son regard dans celui de l'enfant qui le fixait comme attendant sa sentence.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

\- Riley. Répondit la plus jeune.

\- Ta mère a dit quand elle venait te récupérer ? Questionna-t-il anxieux par la réponse.

\- Non, elle en avait marre de m'avoir dans ses pattes qu'elle a dit, je fous ses rendez-vous en l'air.

\- Super, franchement super. Merle va être ravi. Déclara avec une ironie que l'enfant compris parfaitement.

Daryl se leva et se saisit d'une bière posée sur la cuisinière qu'il ouvrit avant d'en descendre une partie, puis il s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'appuyer sur la gazinière et de poser ses yeux bleus sur la crevette qui allait faire bien des dégâts.

\- T'as mangé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas depuis ce matin. Dit-elle curieuse de la suite des événements.

Daryl coinça sa cigarette dans un coin de sa bouche, et posa sa bière sur la cuisinière avant d'ouvrir un placard et d'en sortir une conserve qu'il versa dans une casserole qu'il jugea propre. Alors que ça chauffait il regroupa les papiers qu'il avait étalé sur la table, puis les tendit à la gamine lui demandant de les mettre sur la table basse du salon et de s'asseoir.

Riley fit ce que lui demandait l'homme sans discuter, cinq minutes plus tard il lui versait une partie des raviolis dans une assiette creuse avec une fourchette puis il s'assit mangeant à même la casserole. La plus jeune après un moment d'hésitation commença à manger, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent mais elle mourrait de faim. Elle termina le plat avec plaisir, sous le regard de Daryl qui la fixait tout en finissant sa bière.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose sur Merle ? Comment ils se sont connus, où des conneries de ce genre ? Questionna-t-il curieux..

\- Non, pas vraiment. Dis tu crois qu'il va être fâché ? Interrogea l'enfant.

\- Fâché, furieux tu veux dire, s'il fracasse pas tout ça sera un miracle. Ricana le jeune frère.

La plus petite se leva une fois son repas terminé sous le regard curieux de Daryl, elle se saisit de la vaisselle pour l'apporter dans l'évier, puis elle tira une chaise pour se mettre à une hauteur correcte.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Grogna le jeune homme qui avait parfaitement compris le manège de la plus petite.

\- La vaisselle. Mrs Nyn dit qu'il faut toujours nettoyer sinon les cafards ils viennent manger nos biscuits. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait docte.

\- C'est qui Mrs Nyn ? Demanda Daryl curieux.

\- Ma voisine, c'est elle qui me garde normalement, mais elle est partie, et personne veut me dire où elle est, ses enfants sont venus chercher tous ses affaires. Raconta la plus petite tout en lavant avec précaution la casserole. Rebecca non plus veut rien me dire, elle m'a dit de la lâcher.

\- Qui est Rebecca?

\- Oh ma mère. Répondit l'enfant sans remarquer le regard surpris de Daryl.

\- Tu l'appelles pas maman ?

\- Non, c'est pas comme si elle avait toujours été ma maman, avant je vivais avec Granny, mais quand elle est partie elle aussi, Rebecca a du me récupérer, elle était pas contente. Déblatéra l'enfant sous l'air préoccupé du jeune frère Dixon, qui comprit que derrière le mot « parti », il y avait la signification mort, et l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre ce sens.

Alors qu'il entamait une troisième cigarette et que la plus jeune avait regroupé toutes les canettes de bières dans un sac poubelle, et jeté tous les mégots par la même occasion, il se leva agrippant le sac qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer, le noua et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la cour intérieur, il se dirigea vers la poubelle où il jeta le sac rempli. De retour dans la pièce avec l'enfant qui se balançait de nouveau sur ses pieds, il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait plus de dix heures du soir, il lui ordonna de le suivre, avant de se diriger dans le salon où il prit l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Riley le suivit, longeant le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière porte. Daryl rentra dans la pièce, que la gamine identifia comme sa chambre, il agrippa un oreiller et une couette dans le placard, avant de se retourner vers la plus jeune.

\- T'as les toilettes en face, tu dormiras ici cette nuit. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir en fermant la pièce.

Daryl entendit le faible merci provenant de la chambre avant de secouer la tête et de descendre au salon où il s'installa sur la canapé.

La petite pendant ce temps s'était assise sur le lit et ignorant son environnement ouvrit son sac et en sortit une peluche ornithorynque qui avait vécu la guerre. Il manquait en effet à la pauvre bête un œil, et une patte arrière, une large entaille recousu parcourait son ventre et son poil semblait rêche, mais l'enfant la serra contre elle.

\- Je t'aime très fort. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais on reste ensemble t'en fais pas. Murmura-t-elle à sa peluche.

Retirant ses chaussures elle se coucha en fœtus sur le lit enserrant fortement son ami, aspirant l'odeur de propre des draps. « Au moins il lave ses draps » pensa l'enfant avant de s'endormir épuisée par la journée qui venait de s'écouler, elle n'avait que huit ans après tout.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ainsi que toutes critiques constructives qui sont le bien venus.

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour vous qui lisez ma fic! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai de gros problème de connexion dans ma chambre à la fac ^^**

 **Merci Isaa pour ta review, alors tu as juste Daryl a dans les 20 ans et son frère dans les 30 ;) Je suis contente que le fait que Riley soit la fille de Merle te plaise.**

 **A tous bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD**

 **Chapitre 1**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle entendit des voix se crier dessus au rez-de-chaussée, elle se mit en position assise, enserrant sa peluche dans ses bras, tout en essayant d'identifier ce que disaient les cris. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien comprendre et que cela la concernait forcément, elle mit en sécurité son ornithorynque dans son sac, relaça ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec prudence. Une fois dans le couloir elle distingua un peu mieux les cris. Elle entendit une voix autre que Daryl gronder que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir fait entrer. Riley frissonna sous l'intonation de la voix, mais elle continua prudemment son avancé vers les escaliers.

\- Ah ouais et tu vas faire quoi ?! Fous la dehors si tu veux ! Cracha Daryl. Je m'en fous je dois aller travailler. Déclara-t-il en soufflant d'exaspération.

\- T'es qu'une lâche Darylena ! Cria l'autre homme alors que la porte d'entrée claquait.

Riley entendit l'homme pousser un cri d'exaspération, avant que les pas furieux ne se dirigent vers la cuisine. Riley distingua le bruit caractéristique d'une bière qu'on décapsule avant de descendre précautionneusement les dernières marches. Elle avisa de suite l'homme à la carrure beaucoup plus carré que son frère avachi dans le canapé, les cheveux châtains qui commençaient à grisonner, entrain de boire une bière alors qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier elle prit son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à l'homme dans le canapé, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de personne, pas même la veille quand Daryl grondait après elle, alors ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

\- Vous avez du réveiller tous les voisins avec vos cris. Commenta l'enfant faisant sursauter l'homme qui avala de travers la boisson alcoolisée.

Il tourna un regard noir vers la crevette qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, et qui le fixait sans aucune peur.

\- Toi tu vas virer d'ici vite fait. Je vais appeler les services sociaux et ils vont t'embarquer menu-militari sinon je m'y connais pas. Gronda mauvaisement l'homme, fixant l'enfant comme un cafard qu'il avait sous la chaussure.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir l'enfant fondre en larme ou quelque chose dans ce styla là, il fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses, et un regard condescendant se fixer dans le sien.

\- Je crois pas. Enfin à part si tu veux finir en prison, c'est comme tu veux. Déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

L'homme dans le salon fixa avec hébétude l'enfant se rendre dans la cuisine et tirer une chaise jusqu'au placard en hauteur. Il la vit se saisir d'une boite de céréales et d'un bol, avant de retourner s'asseoir à table. Lui se leva furieux et se dirigea à grande enjambé dans la pièce où se trouvait la plus jeune. Celle-ci ne lui jeta qu'un regard irrité avant de commencer à manger.

\- Tu crois pas ?! Gronda furieusement l'homme en tapant sur la table, renversant la boite de céréales.

\- Si tu appelles les services sociaux je leur dis que tu m'as pris avec toi et que je voulais pas, que maman doit être morte d'inquiétude, tu m'as fait du mal d'abord ! Pleura de manière fictive l'enfant sous le regard effaré du plus âgé, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire dérangeant. C'est comme tu veux, en tout cas si je dois aller en foyer toi t'ira en prison ! Soutint l'enfant.

\- Fille de pute ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'homme. Tu me fais du chantage ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- J'irais pas en foyer ! Lui cracha l'enfant.

Merle car c'était lui, ne put empêcher un rire effaré de passer sa gorge. Il n'en revenait pas la gamine pas plus haute que trois pommes lui tenait plus tête que certains gars qui faisait dix fois son poids. Il s'assit face à la fillette se décapsulant une nouvelle bière et allumant une cigarette au passage, observant la gosse qui s'était remise à manger.

\- Tu sais si tu me déclares tu auras de l'argent des services sociaux. Déclara la gamine avec espièglerie. Rebecca en tout cas c'est ce qui l'a motivé à me garder. Mais son nouveau copain il a beaucoup d'argent donc je lui servais plus à rien. Dit-elle sans aucune peine, et en effet elle n'en ressentait aucune.

\- Donc tu vas me rapporter du fric, et quoi d'autre à part des emmerdes ? Gronda-t-il.

Alors que la plus petite allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, on frappa durement à la porte d'entrée. Merle grogna avant de se lever tout en buvant une gorgée de bière. Il ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie avant de plisser ses yeux et de prendre une voix mielleuse.

\- Monsieur l'agent qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

En effet derrière la porte se tenait le shérif de la ville, son chapeau vissé sur sa tête blonde, des yeux marrons chocolats qui observait avec un certain désespoir la loque humaine qui venait de lui ouvrir, mais il avait plus urgent que de régler les problèmes d'alcoolisme de l'homme face à lui.

\- On m'a rapporté qu'une gosse aurait été vu chez toi, et ce témoin s'inquiétait car il ne l'a pas vu ressortir de ta maison.

\- Une gosse, un témoin, pfiou vous avez du vous casser la tête. Se moqua l'aîné.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Dixon. Qu'est-ce que fait une gosse chez toi ?

Merle allait pour répondre une vacherie quand une tête brune apparut à ses côtés, offrant un sourire à l'officier.

\- Bonjour ! Déclara-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Le shérif jeta un regard peu amène à Merle avant de se baisser à la hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Bonjour. Tu peux me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il tout en surveillant Dixon.

\- Je suis Riley et j'ai huit ans ! C'est maman qui m'a fait venir ici.

\- Et pourquoi ta maman voulait que tu viennes vivre ici ? Demanda avec inquiétude l'homme.

\- Pour que je connaisse mon papa. Dit-elle tout sourire, pendant que Merle blanchissait à vue d'œil, et que l'homme de loi ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Merle Dixon est ton père ?

\- Oui, dis monsieur tu savais qu'on était entrain de déjeuner tu veux un café toi aussi ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Demanda l'agent en se relevant, son regard se portant sur le genou bleui de l'enfant, tout en ignorant la demande.

Riley qui avait suivi le regard de l'homme, offrit un léger rire à l'homme.

\- Oh ça ? Avec maman quand on a pris le train j'ai trébuché en montant les marches du wagon et mon genou à cogné sur le bord en métal, mais maman m'a fait un bisou magique et même que le monsieur qui contrôle les billets il voulait me mettre un pansement. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout en repensant à la scène, sa mère la tirait si durement derrière elle qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lever les pieds pour monter dans le train et son genou avec cogné durement contre les marches, le contrôleur avait grondé sa mère lui disant de faire attention, mais il n'avait pas plus insisté que ça. Il n'y avait pas eu de bisou magique encore moins de paroles réconfortantes. Oui elle savait mentir depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle vivait chez Rebecca en fait.

\- T'as ses papiers ? Demanda durement le shérif à Merle.

Riley se dirigea en courant vers la table basse où se tenait ses documents un peu éparpillé par la colère de Merle quand il les avait consulté. Elle les apporta au blond qui lui offrit un sourire. Il parcourut les documents, marmonnant par moment avant de les tendre à Merle.

\- Tout m'a l'air en règle. Elle reste combien de temps ?

\- Longtemps. On doit aller m'inscrire à l'école ! Déclara avec une fausse joie l'enfant offrant un sourire à l'homme devant elle.

\- Bien, au moindre soucis tu m'appelles compris ? Déclara l'homme en tendant sa carte à la plus jeune qui acquiesça ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle aurait besoin de l'appeler. Va finir de déjeuner, je dois parler avec … avec ton père.

\- Au revoir monsieur le policier ! Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en bondissant.

Quand le shérif fut sûr que la plus petite ne pouvait plus les entendre, il s'approcha de Merle le regard menaçant.

\- J'apprends que tu lui as fait quoi que se soit, je te jures que tu vas souffrir ! Murmura-t-il.

\- Vous menacez les honnêtes gens shérif. Répondit doucereusement Merle.

\- On t'a à l'œil ! Au moindre truc louche tu finiras tes jours en prison, et là-bas tu sais comment ça se passe Dixon pour les pédophiles !

Intimida l'agent faisant durcir le regard de l'ancien taulard, ce dernier serra son poing se retenant de frapper l'agent. Le shérif voyant qu'il avait appuyé là où il fallait s'en retourna vers sa voiture où l'attendait un de ses collègues.

Merle claqua la porte furieusement, il souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, mais il stoppa au bout de trois pas, la plus jeune se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, le fixant avec une légère inquiétude. Et Merle crut comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas lui qui l'inquiétait, non, s'était de savoir si son mensonge avait été gobé par le shérif.

\- Va manger ! Gronda-t-il avant de monter les escaliers pour disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Riley offrit un sourire à l'homme qu'il ne vit pas et retourna s'asseoir dans la cuisine, là elle ouvrit son sac et sortit la tête de sa peluche du sac, qu'elle embrassa avec douceur.

\- On va rester ici tu vois. Tout va bien se passer. Lui dit-elle à voix basse, se rassurant surtout elle-même.

Elle referma le sac et termina le bol qu'elle s'était servie. Elle lava sa vaisselle et les tasses de café qu'elle trouva posées sur un coin de plan de travail. Elle ouvrit le frigo, où elle avisa une quantité impressionnante de bière, mais aucun jus d'aucune sorte en revanche, quand à la bouteille de lait d'après l'odeur qu'elle émanait, Riley préféra la vider dans l'évier.

Merle redescendit une bonne heure plus tard, et trouva la gamine son sac toujours sur son dos, devant la bibliothèque du salon, qui détonait d'ailleurs dans ce lieu. Les livres semblaient les moins à plaindre. Puis il analysa la pièce et comprit ce qui le dérangeait, la pièce était rangée, relativement propre, les cendriers avaient été vidés, les canettes avaient disparu et la couette que Daryl avait utilisé la nuit dernière avait été pliée et l'oreiller posé par dessus. La plus jeune se sentant observée se retourna vers l'homme, l'observant avec minutie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Attaqua Merle n'aimant pas se sentir ainsi observé.

\- T'es vieux. Dit-elle tout en se retournant vers les livres, ignorant le hoquet outré qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme.

\- On t'a jamais dis de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de lâcher des âneries !

\- Si, mais je dis juste la vérité. Dit l'enfant en passant son doigt sur la couverture d'un des livres.

\- Touche pas à ça ! Gronda Merle en attrapant l'enfant pour la tirer loin de la bibliothèque, avant de la pousser dans le canapé. C'est quoi cette histoire d'école ? Demanda-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette et en enlevant une poussière imaginaire des bouquins, ignorant le regard outré de la petite par le traitement qu'il venait de lu administrer.

\- Je dois aller à l'école sinon t'aura pas ton argent. Lui répondit Riley avec une moue.

\- Et bien vas-y ! Déclara brusquement l'homme plus âgé

\- Non tu dois m'inscrire. Rebecca t'a laissé tout mes papiers exprès. Expliqua avec exaspération l'enfant.

\- Oh ta putain de mère c'est soucié de ça ! Railla Merle de manière sarcastique.

\- Non c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle aurait des problèmes si elle oubliait. Déclara la petite futée.

\- Merde tu menaces même ta mère. T'as un sacré problème gamine. Se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est pas ma mère d'abord ! S'énerva la petite en se levant surprenant l'homme face à elle. Et toi t'es pas mon père non plus !

Merle fut choqué par les yeux virant au noir de la plus jeune, celle-ci semblait furieuse, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement le pourquoi. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée de sa clope, tout en observant le corps raide de la gosse. Bon sang elle avait dit n'avoir que huit ans, mais elle semblait bien plus mature que tout les pleurnichards de son âge qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent traîner dans le quartier. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier proche, attrapa l'enveloppe qui traînait sur la table basse et agrippa l'enfant durement.

\- On va aller t'inscrire comme ça je t'aurais pas dans les pattes ! Grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il la traînait vers la porte d'entrée, il loupa le sourire de la plus jeune. Dehors il la lâcha pour fermer la porte pendant qu'elle avançait dans l'allée. Il offrit un sourire narquois à une de ses voisines qui l'observait lui et l'enfant avec désapprobation, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre de manière provocante, faisant tourner les talons à la ménagère. Il la fusilla du regard, se moquant de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, puis il se rapprocha de Riley, celle-ci se balançait sur ses jambes sur le trottoir. Sans un mot il monta dans sa voiture, un vieux pick-up, de couleur grise, tâchée par la boue et la poussière. La gosse monta du côté passager avec difficulté, mais ne le montra pas. Une fois assise et la porte fermée, elle essaya de boucler sa ceinture mais celle-ci était bloquée, elle allait abandonner quand un bras passa devant elle et tira un coup sec la ceinture avant de la boucler. La plus jeune jeta un regard surpris à l'homme, Merle voyant les yeux pleins d'étonnements crût bon de se justifier.

\- J'veux pas me faire arrêter car t'es pas attachée ! Gronda-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture et en démarrant en trombe.

L'enfant ne put malgré tout empêcher un nouveau sourire qu'elle cacha en regardant par la vitre. Merle roula dix bonnes minutes avant de stopper sa voiture sur un parking adossé à l'école municipale qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans. Il sortit brutalement de la voiture, rapidement suivit par la plus petite. Sans chercher à savoir si elle le suivait il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Alors qu'il allait pour ouvrir la porte il se stoppa comme si un poids l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, après avoir franchi cette porte il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

\- T'as pas le choix. Déclara l'enfant posée à côté de lui l'observant à la dérobée.

Merle grogna une insulte avant de pousser la porte avec violence. Riley le suivit en trottinant, mais bientôt les couloirs qui étaient vides, les perdirent tous les deux, il n'y avait aucune pancarte pour indiquer la direction.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Interpella une voix de femme sur leur gauche.

Riley et Merle se tournèrent vers la voix d'un même mouvement.

\- Mon papa vient m'inscrire à l'école. Déclara avec une voix enjouée Riley, et Merle se promit de demander à la gamine d'arrêter de mentir de cette manière.

\- Oh, vous cherchez le bureau de la directrice. Comprit la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains, tressés dans une natte lâche et aux yeux verts. Je vais vous y conduire, suivez moi. Les invita-t-elle.

Merle leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant la gamine avancée en sautillant pour suivre celle qui devait être une enseignante. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, où était apposée une petite plaque avec marqué : « Directrice McNigan, V. ». Elle toqua deux brefs coups avant d'être invité à entrer.

\- J'ai trouvé deux personnes errantes dans nos couloirs, Mrs McNigan, ils viennent pour une inscription.

\- Bien faites les entrer. Répondit une voix légèrement rauque.

La jeune femme leur offrit un sourire avant de repartir dans les méandres des couloirs, Merle voyant que Riley ne bougeait pas leva les yeux au ciel puis entra dans l'office, suivit par la plus petite. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau ils ne remarquèrent pas de suite la directrice, mais celle-ci se fit remarquer dans une toux peu discrète, elle se tenait près de la fenêtre sur leur gauche.

\- Si j'aurais pensé un jour voir Merle Dixon de sa propre volonté dans ce bureau je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Merle fronça des sourcils en observant la femme qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante, approchant facilement de la soixantaine, les cheveux coupé dans un carré court, et qui les observait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires avec moqueries. Puis il se remémora le nom d'écrit sur la plaque et retint de peu l'insulte qui était au bout de sa langue. Mrs McNigan, son enseignante quand il était enfant. L'ancienne professeur d'école tourna son regard sur la crevette qui se tenait à moitié caché derrière l'homme, et elle faillit sourire devant cette petite fille qui se sentait en sécurité avec l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Mais toi je n'ai pas l'impression de te connaître. Comment tu t'appelles jeune fille ?

L'enfant jeta un regard à Merle qui la fusilla du regard devant son silence, alors elle s'avança vers la femme, qui lui donnait la chaire de poule.

\- Riley madame. Dit-elle de manière polie.

\- Riley Dixon je présume. Confirma la directrice en jetant un regard derrière ses lunettes à l'enfant.

\- Oui madame. Répondit la plus jeune.

\- Bien bien. Déclara Mrs McNigan tout en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Si vous êtes ici pour une inscription on va procéder à l'inscription. Déclara la vieille femme avec humour.

Merle hésita avant de s'asseoir, mais après un regard glacial de son ancienne institutrice il s'assit, imitée par la plus jeune. L'homme tendit les papiers à la directrice qui les saisit, tout en ouvrant un logiciel sur son ordinateur. Elle tapa plusieurs informations, avant de faire des photocopies de certains papiers. Merle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute mais il fut reconnaissant à la vieille femme de ne poser aucunes questions sur l'arrivée de la gosse.

\- Tu es en 3rd Grade ? Interrogea la vieille enseignante en observant la plus jeune par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Oui madame. Répondait toujours de manière laconique le plus petite.

\- Bien tu serras donc avec Miss Shepherd, la dame qui t'a amené jusqu'ici. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe pour te présenter, puis pendant ce temps je verrais avec ton père le matériel dont tu auras besoin.

La petite après un dernier regard à Merle suivit la directrice le regard débordant d'inquiétude, mais Merle ne comprenait pas de quoi la gosse pouvait avoir peur. La vieille femme revint cinq minutes plus tard sans la gosse et s'assit dans son fauteuil, sortant des papiers d'un de ses tiroirs.

\- L'école étant municipale, elle est gratuite, comme tu le sais. Commença la directrice. Par contre si elle doit manger à la cantine se sera 35$ par mois, mais elle peut tout à fait apporter son lunch, l'école est équipé de micro-onde pour réchauffer les plats. Vu que nous sommes vendredi, ce week-end il serait de bon ton que tu te procures le matériel qui est sur cette liste, afin que lundi elle commence les cours normalement. Lui déclara la vieille dame en lui tendant une liste.

Merle gronda que c'était du vol, mais la directrice l'ignora.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui fixait désabusé la liste de trucs à acheter.

\- Non. Grogna l'ancien élève.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Enfin tant pis, je suppose qu'on peut aller récupérer ta fille.

Merle blanchit sous l'interpellation « ta fille », cela rendait toute cette procédure beaucoup trop réelle tout à coup. La directrice se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit peu de temps après par Merle.

Alors qu'il retournait à la voiture l'homme se plaignait de ce que ça allait lui coûter sous les oreilles attentives de la plus jeune. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la voiture sans démarrer, la plus jeune ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa peluche, sans que Merle ne le remarque, puis elle la mit sur le dos avant de sortir un opinel taille enfant et de défaire les « points-de-sutures » du ventre de la pauvre bête. Merle avait tourné ses yeux vers l'enfant quand il avait entendu le bruit du couteau sur les fils.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il en se saisissant du couteau de poche.

Mais la plus jeune l'ignora et plongea sa main dans la ouate de la peluche, avant de ressortir sa main et de la tendre à l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux surpris en découvrant plusieurs coupures de billets.

\- Tiens c'est pour les fournitures ! Dit-elle comme s'il était idiot.

\- Où diable as-tu eu ce fric ? Demanda Merle sans se saisir de l'argent.

Riley fit une moue ennuyée, en comptant l'argent qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- C'est pas suffisant ? Je pensais en avoir pris assez. Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Stop écoutes là ça suffit ! Tu crois quoi ?! Tu débarques hier et là hop je t'inscris à cette putain d'école. Je suis pas quelqu'un de gentil ! Tu comprends ça ?! Cria-t-il dans l'habitacle de la voiture sur la plus petite qui ne comprenait pas cet élan de rage soudain.

\- Et bien tues moi, tu seras débarrassé de moi comme ça ! Cria à son tour la plus petite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi bordel ! Gueula Merle avant de sortir de la voiture et de s'éloigner à grands pas sans se retourner.

Riley l'observa partir le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle essuya furieusement les larmes traîtresses qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, elle n'avait pas pleurer quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle la détestait, encore moins quand elle l'avait abandonné dans cette gare, elle ne flancherait pas maintenant. Elle remit l'argent dans sa peluche, tout en lui demandant pardon de l'avoir blessé, mais se fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et elle fondit en larme, s'excusant à la peluche tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son ventre. Les pleurs finirent par se tarirent, mais la plus petite était toujours au bord des larmes. Elle referma son sac, son ornithorynque en sécurité, puis elle quitta la voiture, refermant doucement la portière. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la route, une voix l'arrêta.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça !

La plus petite se tourna vers Merle qui se tenait accoudé à une barrière derrière la voiture. Il ne fut par surpris de trouver les yeux de l'enfant rougis, encore moins les sillons qui avaient ravagé ses joues, cela le rassurait un temps soit peu sur le mental de l'enfant.

\- Loin d'ici ! Lui cria l'enfant avec le peu de verve qui lui restait.

\- Ah oui avec tes quelques dollars, tu vas aller quoi jusqu'à Atlanta et après ! Se moqua l'homme.

\- Je me débrouillerais je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, les adultes ils servent à rien d'abord ! Déblatéra la plus jeune en se retournant et en continuant à marcher.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas, son bras se fit agripper et on la tira dans le sens inverse elle essaya de se débattre, mais en vain, la poigne de l'homme était trop importante.

\- Tu m'as pas fait tout ce cirque avec le shérif puis avec la directrice, tout ce chantage pour te tirer comme une fleur, oh non ma jolie tu vas rester ! Tu vas le regretter mais je te jures que tu pars pas d'ici ! Gronda-t-il à son encontre.

Il la fit monter dans la voiture, et l'attacha avant de claquer la porte. Puis il remonta et démarra la voiture, la plus jeune regardant par la vitre, se murant dans le silence. Un petit moment plus tard quand la voiture s'immobilisa elle revint à la réalité et regarda autour d'elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Merle ne l'avait pas ramener à la maison mais pas pour autant à la gare, ils étaient sur le parking d'un dîner. Sans un mot l'ours mal léché sortit du véhicule et voyant que la plus petite ne bougeait pas la fit descendre avec brusquerie.

\- Que j'ai pas à te traîner comme une morveuse par la main ! Gronda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le restaurant.

Riley le suivit étonnée, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, est-ce que Merle travaillait ici, Daryl ? Tant de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. À l'intérieur, sans attendre le serveur il se dirigea à une table de libre, la plus petite le suivit intimidée. Elle s'assit sur la banquette face à son géniteur son sac sur le dos faisant froncer les sourcils de l'homme face à elle, mais il ne dit rien puisque le serveur à qui il avait fait un vent leur apportait les menus. La gamine fit des aller-retour entre Merle qui observait son menu, et le menu que lui avait donné le jeune homme au tablier. Le redneck observant son manège posa brutalement son menu.

\- T'as choisis ? Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Choisis ? Questionna avec surprise la plus petite.

\- Tu sais lire ! Alors choisis ton putain de menu ! Grogna-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils à la plus petite d'incompréhension.

\- Mais je sais pas ce que c'est ! Répondit-elle perdue.

\- Tu te fous de moi se sont des hamburgers ! Gronda Merle sûr que la plus jeune se moquait de lui.

\- Mrs Nyn ne faisait pas d'hamburger. Déclara l'enfant en secouant la tête tout en lisant les noms abracadabrants des menus.

Alors que Merle allait répliquer vertement, il fut interrompu par le serveur qui revint à ce moment là.

\- Vous avez choisis ? Demanda-t-il avec une fausse politesse.

\- Ouais. Répondit Merle en lui donnant le nom de son menu. Et un menu enfant pour la gamine.

\- Très bien vous prendrez quoi comme boisson ?

\- Coca. Lui dit Merle.

\- Et toi ? Demanda le serveur avec amabilité à la plus petite qui avait toujours ce pli soucieux sur le front devant le trop grand choix qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Apportez lui un coca, avant qu'elle nous demande une noix de coco. Se moqua Merle, en tendant avec dureté son menu au serveur qui prit une moue pincée, puis s'éloigna de la table.

La plus petite observait avec des yeux ébahis la pièce, et son géniteur comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas pour une fois, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un putain de fast-food.

\- Mrs Myn, c'est qui ? Ta nounou ?

\- Mrs Nyn. Corrigea l'enfant. Non pas vraiment, Rebecca la payait pas pour me garder, mais c'est elle qui me faisait à manger et qui m'aidait pour les devoirs. Lui avoua l'enfant.

L'aîné des Dixon ne put répondre à l'aveu de la plus jeune que le serveur leur apportait leurs plats. Riley fut subjugué par son assiette qui n'en avait pas l'apparence, son hamburger avait été mis dans une voiture en carton type Cadiac, avec des frites, et un grand verre de coca avait été déposé juste à côté. Merle qui avait déjà attaqué son hamburger et voyant l'inertie de la plus petite, l'invectiva pour manger, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Riley après avoir vu comment l'homme s'y prenait pour manger, fit de même et croqua dans son hamburger. Elle poussa un glapissement surpris avant de sourire tout en s'exclamant que c'était délicieux. Merle leva les yeux au ciel devant les simagrées de la plus petite et continua de manger. Une petite heure plus tard ils sortirent du dîner la plus petite une glace pingouin dans sa main. Ils retournèrent à la voiture où Merle la menaça, tout en l'attachant, que si elle faisait tomber de sa putain de glace dans la voiture elle la nettoierait seule et en entier.

Alors que Riley pensait que cette fois-ci ils rentraient pour de bons, Merle s'arrêta encore devant la supérette du centre où elle avait demandé son chemin la veille. L'homme grogna gêné qu'il devait lui prendre ses fournitures. La plus petite le suivit perdue par le revirement de l'homme. Quand il entra il agrippa un panier sans un mot pour le gérant qui le fusilla du regard, avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse pour la plus jeune. Mais Riley n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, que Merle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du magasin, au rayon papeterie.

\- Prends toi un agenda. Ordonna-t-il peu sûr alors qu'il se saisissait d'un paquet de stylos qu'il lâcha dans son panier. Puis il se saisit d'un lot de cahier, pendant que la plus petite déposait un agenda tout simple dans le panier. Merle fronça les sourcils face au choix de l'enfant, mais ne dit rien. Va te chercher une trousse et un cartable, et fais gaffe au prix ! Gronda-t-il.

Riley disparut dans une allée parallèle pendant que Merle terminait de prendre les quelques fournitures manquantes. Il rejoignit Riley qu'il trouva les bras ballants devant le choix de cartable, dans sa main serrée elle tenait une trousse tout à fait banale.

\- T'attends quoi qu'ils choisissent eux même de venir vers toi !

\- Ils sont chers, tu as dis de faire attention au prix. Répondit l'enfant à voix basse. J'ai pas assez d'argent.

Merle ignorant la dernière phrase porta son regard sur le prix des sacs, il était vrai que ce n'était pas donné, mais ce n'était pas non plus excessif, il attrapa un des sacs au hasard où était dessiné des oursons.

\- Y a des dessins dessus ! Intervint Riley avec un air grave.

\- Et alors, les gosses adorent les dessins ! Gronda Merle en se remettant à marcher dans les rayons.

\- La plus petite le talonna, observant avec un regard hypnotisé son nouveau cartable. Tout ceci semblait si peu réel. Ils finirent par stopper dans la rayon des corn-flakes où Merle se saisit de plusieurs paquets.

\- À l'allure où tu les manges on en aura bientôt plus. Gronda l'homme. Va te chercher du jus, on en a pas à la maison. Déclara l'homme en continuant de faire ses courses au rayon conserves.

La plus petite revint avec la bouteille demandée, puis suivit Merle qui finit de faire ses courses. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gérant, Merle se stoppa, se retournant vers la plus petite.

\- T'as de quoi te laver ? Gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai ma brosse à dent dans mon sac. Acquiesça la plus petite fière d'elle, mais l'homme fronça les sourcils, avant de bifurquer dans le rayon hygiène.

Sans demander cette fois-ci son avis à la gamine il attrapa un dentifrice à la fraise pour enfant, un paquet de brosse à dents, puis du gel douche et du shampoing pour gosses. Il finit par aller à la caisse sans un mot pour le gérant qui encaissa les articles dans un silence pesant. Mais la petite qui se tenait comme la veille à son guichet lui fit esquisser un sourire.

\- C'est pour toi tout ce beau matériel ? Demanda le gérant à la gamine.

\- Oui. Répondit l'enfant alors que Merle fronçait les sourcils.

\- C'est donc les Dixon que tu voulais voir hier.

\- Je crois qu'on t'a pas sonné ! Intervint avec froideur Merle. Alors encaisse en silence !

L'homme fronça à son tour ses sourcils avant de déclarer avec froideur le prix à Merle, qui le paya sans ciller. La plus petite ouvrit de grands yeux face à la somme, mais avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que se soit Merle lui fourgua un des sachets krafts dans les bras, et attrapant le reste il la poussa vers la sortie.

Dans la voiture après que l'homme ait tout mis à l'arrière du pick-up, il grimpa dans la voiture et attacha la plus petite qui serrait avec force son sac dans ses mains. Arrivé à la maison Merle attrapa les courses, ne se souciant pas de savoir si la plus jeune le suivait. Dans la cuisine il se mit à déballer les affaires, suivit par la plus petite qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Riley avait calculé, elle n'aurait jamais assez pour rembourser l'homme. Elle ressortit l'argent de son ornithorynque et alors que Merle mettait son jus au frigo, elle lui tendit les billets. L'homme fronça les sourcils face à la manœuvre.

\- J'aurais pas assez, mais promis je te rembourserais. Débita la plus jeune.

\- Range moi ça ! Gronda Merle, en poussant la plus petite de son passage, pour ranger les conserves dans le placard.

\- Mais … Voulu insister Riley.

\- Va me ranger tes putains d'affaires, ça traîne de partout ! Gronda son géniteur en lui lançant le sac en kraft où se trouvaient son matériel, sa trousse et son nécessaire de toilette. Puis il lui jeta le cartable, avant de retourner à ses courses.

Riley disparut dans la salon, hautement perturbée, elle rangea comme elle put les cahiers dans son cartables puis son matériel dans sa trousse, avant de mettre le tout dans son nouveau cartable. Puis elle ouvrit son sac qu'elle avait sûre elle depuis la veille, pour y entreposer le shampoing, savon et dentifrice.

\- À quoi tu joues ! Va me mettre ça dans la salle de bain, ça a rien à faire dans ton sac ! Gronda Merle de retour dans le salon.

La plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

\- Dans la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

\- Non dans la cave, bien sûr dans la salle de bain ! Grogna Merle sans un regard pour la plus jeune alors qu'il s'affalait sur le sofa.

Riley fronça les sourcils devant la demande qu'elle trouvait incongrue, mais obtempéra, en jetant un dernier regard à l'homme qui se massait l'arrête du nez. Dans la salle de bain, la plus jeune entreposa ses nouvelles affaires dans une étagère vide au dessous du lavabo. Elle voulu voir son reflet mais le miroir était installé bien trop haut au dessus de la vasque pour qu'elle espère s'y voir, elle poussa un soupir déprimé et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle trouva Merle les pieds sur la table basse, des lunettes sur le bout de son nez entrain de lire un livre. La scène parut irréelle à l'enfant, comme si Merle et livre ne s'additionnaient pas, mais tout à coup il faisait bien plus mature que ce qu'elle avait vu depuis le matin, mais l'homme se sentant observé reprit ses mauvaises habitudes direct.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Je peux aller dans le jardin ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Pfff fais ce que tu veux ! Grogna l'ours en replongeant dans son livre.

Riley passa par la cuisine pour sortir par derrière, une fois dans le jardin elle s'assit au sol, posant son sac entre ses genoux pour en sortir sa peluche éventrée, et observa les dégâts qu'elle avait fait, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

\- Je t'ai pas raté, tu vas avoir une sacrée cicatrice mon vieux. Si Mrs Nyn avait été là elle t'aurait recousu en deux secondes. Enfin tu sais j'ai mangé un hamburger, c'était vraiment bon, le coca c'est Merle qui l'a terminé, moi j'ai pas aimé. Blablata-t-elle. Oh et j'ai rencontré ma nouvelle maîtresse, elle est gentille, et les autres enfants aussi, mais bon je suis pas restée longtemps, on verra bien lundi. Merle m'a acheté des cahiers et des stylos, et tu sais quoi mon nouveau cartable il a des ours dessus ! Et j'ai même eu le droit de mettre mes affaires dans la salle de bain. Par contre cette nuit je sais pas où on va dormir, peut-être dehors, après tout fais pas si froid que ça.

Elle parla ainsi de choses et d'autres pendant un bon moment à sa peluche qui a défaut d'être entière était une bonne oreille. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir derrière elle, mais elle sursauta quand elle se fit interpeller.

\- Viens manger ! Grogna Merle.

Riley se retourna vivement, referma son sac pour le mettre sur son dos et se leva rapidement pour suivre l'homme qui avait disparu dans la cuisine. Dans la pièce elle retrouva son géniteur assis à la table en train de siroter une énième bière, et Daryl qui se tenait devant la cuisinière une clope à la bouche.

\- Comme ça elle est toujours là. Commenta-t-il en servant le chili en conserve qu'il avait fait réchauffer.

\- Ta gueule ! Répondit Merle de manière pourtant calme. Tu vas resté plantée là longtemps, viens t'asseoir ! Dit-il à l'attention de la fillette qui n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte.

Riley s'approcha de la table avec précaution, pour finir par s'asseoir à la place où elle avait mangé la veille avec Daryl.

\- Si elle reste faudra débarrasser le dépotoir que t'as mis dans la pièce en haut. Commenta Daryl tout en mangeant.

\- Ouais on verra demain. Répondit l'aîné en enfournant une bouché. Tu comptes garder ton sac sur le dos encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il à la plus jeune.

\- Je peux dormir dehors vous savez, il fait pas si froid. Intervint la plus jeune faisant avaler de travers les deux hommes, sans faire signe d'enlever son sac.

Ceux-ci la foudroyèrent du regard, faisant froncer les sourcils à la plus jeune.

\- Quoi ? Je vais pas prendre vos lits encore. Je peux dormir dehors j'ai pas peur ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu dors pas dehors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'es pas un chien, et on fait pas de camping alors arrête tes âneries ! Maugréa Merle avec une œillade noire en direction de l'enfant.

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On verra bien. Mange et tais toi ! Ordonna le plus vieux de la tablée.

\- Mais … Voulu ajouter l'enfant.

\- Je t'ai dis de manger et de te taire ! Gronda avec force Merle, la petite fit une moue boudeuse avant de porter sans grande conviction la nourriture à sa bouche.

Daryl retint de justesse un pouffement de rire, mais son sourire moqueur n'échappa pas à son frère qui lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table, lui faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif. Le jeune homme foudroya son frère aîné du regard qui lui rendit bien.

La petite, ignorante de ce qui se passait continua de manger, vite imitée par les deux adultes. Quand elle termina son plat elle attrapa les assiettes, et comme la veille entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Merle plissa les yeux, mais Daryl lui fit signe de ne rien dire, la petite avait besoin de se sentir utile, et s'était un moyen simple. Les deux hommes attendirent qu'elle finisse, avant de se lever pour le salon. Daryl lui dit qu'elle pouvait encore utiliser son lit pour cette nuit, que ça ne le dérangeait pas de dormir sur le canapé, comme ça il pourrait regarder la télé. La petite après une œillade perplexe, monta à l'étage voyant les deux hommes s'installer sur le canapé visionnant un quelconque programme.

À l'étage elle se dirigea sans grande conviction dans la chambre du fond. Une fois dans la pièce elle s'assit sur le lit et retira son sac qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir sa peluche, puis elle s'observa. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus propres, elle portait les mêmes affaires depuis que sa mère et elle étaient parti de New-York il y a presque trois jours. Et elle n'avait rien d'autre à ce mettre, elle n'avait que quatre culottes de rechanges, et il ne lui en restait plus qu'une de propre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, se saisissant de sa peluche puis de son sac, et ouvrit la porte tendant l'oreille vers le rez-de-chaussée, mais seul le son de la télé lui parvenait. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, où une fois la porte refermée, elle entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle remplit à moitié la baignoire d'eau et la fit mousser avec le gel douche acheté par Merle, dégageant une agréable odeur de fleur d'oranger. Avant de s'immerger dans la baignoire, elle ouvrit le placard de la pièce à la recherche d'une serviette propre, elle en saisit une et la posa sur le bord du lavabo, puis elle rentra dans la baignoire. Elle ne profita pas de son bain se lavant rapidement le corps puis les cheveux, avec le shampoing. Elle grimaça sous les nœuds qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, mais abandonna l'idée de les démêler, elle se rinça, puis sortit de la baignoire s'emmitouflant dans la serviette décolorée par les années.

Elle attrapa son linge sale et le mit dans l'eau de son bain, pendant qu'il s'imbibait d'eau, elle se sécha avec vigueur, terminant par ses cheveux dégoulinants qu'elle frictionna comme elle put. Elle passa sa dernière culotte propre et se rendit vers la baignoire, où elle se mit à frotter son linge avec l'eau savonneuse du bain. Alors qu'elle frictionnait sa salopette avec vigueur afin de faire partir des traces de terre, une voix grave la fit sursauter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle se retourna les mains dégoulinantes d'eau pour tomber sur Daryl qui l'observait avec interrogation, elle l'observa d'un air prise sur le fait, avant de baisser le regard. Merle déboula bientôt derrière lui observant avec autant de surprise la plus petite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Elle lavait son linge dans la baignoire. Déclara Daryl qui s'était rapproché de la plus petite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Aboya Merle étonné par la gosse. Il ne connaissait pas la petite fille depuis 24heures qu'elle enchaînait les âneries en tout genre, le surprenant.

Il se rapprocha alors de la gamine, qui face à son arrivé brutal, avait levé les bras instinctivement devant son visage. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard lourd de soupçon, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires, les traces de bleus sur le corps de la plus petite parlaient d'eux même. Merle attrapa le linge trempé et sortit de la pièce semant de l'eau savonneuse sur son passage. Daryl sortit aussi de la salle de bain, Riley baissa les yeux avant de se saisir de son ornithorynque posé sur le battant de la cuvette, et se mit à murmurer que tout irait bien. De ce fait elle n'entendit pas Daryl revenir. Celui-ci observa avec un nouveau regard la plus jeune, qui en cet instant semblait si fragile, si loin de sa pugnacité de la veille, il se racla la gorge pour déclarer sa présence à l'enfant. Celle-ci leva ses yeux bleus écarquillés vers son aîné. Sans un mot Daryl lui tendit un de ses tee-shirt, que la plus jeune enfila après avoir murmuré un merci. Se fut à ce moment que Merle revint dans la pièce, et interpella à nouveau la plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres affaires à laver ?

La plus petite nia de la tête ses yeux grands ouverts se plantant dans celui de son géniteur.

\- Pourquoi tu lavais ton linge dans cette baignoire ? Tu crois quoi, qu'on a pas de machine ! S'énerva Merle.

La petite secoua la tête négativement, ses yeux voguant entre les deux hommes, sa peluche enserrée fortement contre elle.

\- T'as pas d'autres fringues. Analysa Daryl faisant baisser à nouveau le regard de la plus petite. Merle jeta un regard surpris à son frère avant de se recentrer sur l'enfant.

\- Ta mère t'a rien donné d'autre ! S'énerva l'adulte. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit quand on faisait ces putains de courses !

\- Je voulais pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi. Murmura la petite fille si bas que les deux hommes durent tendre l'oreille pour être sûr de bien entendre.

Merle fronça les sourcils, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais Daryl voyant son frère prêt à perdre une durite intervint.

\- Va te coucher. Ordonna-t-il à la gamine. On en reparlera demain.

La petite fille passa avec prudence près des deux hommes qui se tenaient vers l'embrasure de la porte. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, elle murmura un « désolée », et partie s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Daryl. Les deux frères se fixèrent avec consternation.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de me bourrer la gueule. Déclara le plus âgé.

\- N'y penses même pas. Lui grogna Daryl en sortant de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon.

Arrivé en bas, il s'affala sur le sofa, Merle le rejoignit non longtemps après, il passa par la cuisine agrippa deux bières, et tout en se posant à côté de son frère lui tendit une des canettes, mais aucun des deux ne la décapsula, regardant droit devant eux dans un silence apaisant, se remémorant leur propre enfance. Une petite heure plus tard Merle déposa sa canette terminée sur la table basse, et monta se coucher.

 **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour, selon quand vous lirez la suite :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Merle pénétra dans la chambre où dormait Riley. Il la découvrit profondément endormi sur le lit en position fœtal, sa peluche éventrée serrée contre elle. Son visage poupon était marqué par l'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi impliqué par la gosse, il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il se revit la veille quitter la voiture avec fureur, et alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de l'école, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant seule. Il s'était retourné et avait observé de loin la fillette, la tête baissée, qui était sans aucun doute en pleurs, avec un grognement il s'était rapproché de la voiture et s'était accoudé un peu en retrait, attendant que l'enfant se calme, de la voir pleurer le mettait mal à l'aise.

Comme en cet instant, face à la gosse qui ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir, mais il savait que cela serait plus compliqué. La gamine il n'avait eu aucune idée de son existence avant son arrivé, et sa mère ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de l'accompagner. Quelle mère mettait son enfant dans un car et ne se souciait pas de savoir si elle était bien arrivée, si tout se passait bien, il aurait pu appeler les services sociaux comme il l'avait menacé. Mais non, cette femme, car on ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler une mère, avait juste laisser un mot griffonné sur un bout de facture, accompagné de papiers identifiant la plus jeune. Il se souvenait de Rebecca, il était encore dans l'armée quand ils avaient commencé à se voir. Pour lui c'était juste un moyen de passer du bon temps, pour elle d'avoir un faire-valoir, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient que ça aille plus loin. Puis un jour elle était partie, et lui c'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait plus jamais pensé à elle jusqu'à la veille, quand la gamine avait chamboulé sa vie.

Et maintenant il se demandait réellement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Oui il l'avait inscrite à cette putain d'école, lui avait acheté son matériel, et là il devrait aller lui acheter des vêtements, des trucs pour faire sa chambre que Daryl voulait commencer à vider. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à son frère, pour Merle celui-ci faisait comme si tout cela avait toujours été. Mais tout les deux ignoraient quand l'enfant repartirait, si elle repartait. Dans son sommeil la petite gémit avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Merle n'aima pas ce qu'il ressentit face à l'enfant et sortit de la chambre en coup de vent.

En bas Daryl qui faisait passer le café, le vit se saisir des clefs de sa voiture et sortir comme une furie de la maison. Le jeune homme resta un instant ébahi par la fuite de son frère avant de se ressaisir, puisque cela n'avait au final rien d'étonnant, ce qui l'était plus c'est que cela ne se passe que maintenant. Il se versa son café dans une tasse et s'assit à table face à un bol de céréales. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la chaise face à lui racla le sol le ramenant au présent. Il tomba sur la petite fille, minuscule dans son tee-shirt, sa peluche maintenue dans une de ses mains, qui se servit de la chaise pour se saisir d'un bol et d'un verre qu'elle posa sur la table, avant de ramener la chaise à a place initiale et de prendre le jus de fruits qui était dans le frigo. Alors qu'elle allait pour se servir de corn-flakes, Daryl se racla la gorge en fixant la plus petite qui évitait son regard. Riley leva ses yeux bleus dans ceux aussi bleus de Daryl. La plus petite rougit avant de murmurer un bonjour tout en remontant sa peluche au niveau de son visage comme pour se cacher. Daryl lui répondit en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as fait à cette pauvre peluche ? Demanda Daryl entre deux gorgée de café, alors que la petite mâchait ses céréales.

Riley jeta un regard à son pauvre ornithorynque avant de se décider à répondre à Daryl.

\- Mr Plume quand je l'ai trouvé il avait eu un accident, j'ai du l'amputer de sa patte, et son œil était crevé, mais il a été très courageux. Mais il avait mal au ventre donc j'ai du ouvrir son ventre pour qu'il se sente mieux. Hier j'ai du rouvrir Mr Plume pour donner l'argent à Merle mais il en a pas voulu.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme. Finis de déjeuner puis tu iras te débarbouiller. Ton linge est entrain de sécher dehors, ce matin tu m'aideras à débarrasser le bazar de Merle et cet aprem on ira te chercher ce dont tu as besoin.

Alors que le silence avait pris place dans la pièce, Riley jetait de bref coup d'œil au jeune homme concentré à lire son paquet de céréales.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pas appelé les services sociaux ? Demanda la petite en faisant semblant de jouer avec ses céréales.

\- Tu as menacé Merle tu te souviens ! Se moqua l'adulte en jetant un regard narquois à l'enfant.

\- Oui mais il aurait pu quand même appeler la police, n'importe qui, mais il me laisse rester ici. Et toi tu es gentil avec moi, tu me laisses ton lit, je comprends pas. Enchaîna-t-elle, car non, elle ne comprenait pas les motivations des deux hommes.

\- T'as rien à comprendre. Maintenant mange et rejoins moi en haut. Esquiva Daryl tout à coup mal à l'aise.

La plus jeune observa son aîné s'échapper, avant de reporter son attention sur son repas, elle le termina rapidement, puis lava la petite vaisselle du matin, avant de monter les escaliers, Mr Plume dans ses bras. Arrivé à l'étage, elle vit une des portes du couloirs ouvertes, d'où s'échappait un nombre certain de jurons. Riley se rapprocha du seuil, mais ne sut pas trop quoi regarder. Des cartons remplis jonchaient le sol, pendant que d'autres affaires étaient à même le sol, et au milieu de ce foutoir, Daryl qui balançait tout ce qu'il trouvait dans un grand sac poubelle.

\- Merle va pas être content si tu jettes ses affaires. Déclara l'enfant de manière docte.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Répondit grossièrement l'adulte. D'abord j'y jette pas, j'y fous dans sacs pour y foutre ailleurs. Et au lieu de rester plantée là comme un poirier viens m'aider.

La plus petite ne parut pas satisfaite de la réponse, mais hocha la tête avant d'aider l'homme, attrapant ce qui traînait au sol pour y mettre dans un sac. Une bonne heure plus tard tout ce qui n'était pas dans des cartons avaient trouvé une place dans les sacs, et les sacs furent amené par Daryl dans le garage. Riley pendant ce temps se pencha sur les cartons, curieuse de ce qui était à l'intérieur, car autant ce qu'ils venaient d'enfermer dans des sacs, étaient en grandes parties des vêtements, autant les cartons contenaient des livres, des vinyles, des magasines. Alors qu'elle allait sortir un livre d'un des cartons elle se fit rabrouer violemment.

\- Commence pas à me sortir du bordel !

La petite reposa sa main le long de son corps à regret, observant Daryl se saisir d'un des cartons.

\- Va ramasser ton linge il doit être sec et prépare toi. Je termine de descendre tout ce foutoir. Grogna-t-il en direction de l'enfant.

Riley acquiesça puis descendit les escaliers, avant de se rendre en courant dans le jardin. Devant la corde à linge bien trop haute, elle tira une des chaises du perron pour atteindre son linge, et monta sur la chaise branlante. Alors qu'elle détachait sa salopette, elle remarqua une vieille dame dans le jardin d'à côté entrain d'arroser ses fleurs qui l'observait avec interrogation. Riley lui offrit un grand sourire avant de secouer sa main pour dire bonjour. La voisine se retourna peu sûre qu'on s'adresse à elle, faisant rire de manière enfantine Riley.

\- Bonjour Madame. Déclara avec un grand sourire la plus jeune.

La dame en question sembla un instant ébahi qu'on s'adresse à elle. Mais avant que Riley n'est put dire quoique soit, la voix au combien charmante de Daryl l'interpella du perron de la cuisine. Celui-ci fixa avec gravité sa voisine, avant de reporter son regard sur Riley qui descendit en sautant de la chaise manquant de tomber pour le rejoindre en courant. Il referma la porte derrière la petite avant de la fixer avec sérieux.

\- On t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! Demanda-t-il avec dureté.

\- Mais c'est ta voisine … Voulu se défendre l'enfant ne comprenant pas la colère de l'homme.

\- Je veux pas savoir, tu ne parles pas aux gens que tu connais pas comme ça ! C'est compris ? Demanda avec force Daryl voyant une moue boudeuse s'installer sur le visage de la plus jeune, qui acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Bien va te laver !

La petite se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais après s'être assurée que Daryl lui tournait le dos, elle lui tira la langue, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette de peur d'avoir été vue. Alors qu'elle avait les cheveux humides de sa douche, et qu'elle passait son tee-shirt, un sentiment angoissant lui étreignit la poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée, cherchant quelque chose avec frénésie, mais elle eut beau retourner toutes les serviettes et vêtements de la pièce elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit alors la porte avec force la faisant claquer contre le mur avant de se rendre en courant dans la chambre qu'elle avait aidé à vider le matin même, ignorant la voix de Daryl qui lui demandait de se calmer avec les portes. Elle fouilla la chambre vide de fond en comble, ouvrant le placard, regardant sous le lit, avant de descendre en courant, passant devant l'adulte pour se rendre dans le garage. Le benjamin Dixon fronça les sourcils avant de suivre la gamine, il eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle n'éventre un des sac qu'ils avaient rempli quelques heures plutôt. Riley se mit à se débattre, lui criant de la lâcher. Daryl la tourna face à lui et la secoua en lui disant de se calmer. La petite avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Mr Plume. Réussis à prononcer la petite de sa voix secouée, ses yeux balayant la pièce totalement paniqués.

\- Ta peluche ? Demanda avec circonspection le brun, faisant hocher positivement la gosse. Elle n'est pas dans ces sacs. Affirma l'homme.

\- Je le trouve pas ! S'écria la plus petite au bord des larmes, fixant son regard dévasté dans celui de Daryl, le surprenant.

\- Tu l'avais en sortant de la chambre. La rassura-t-il. T'es allée où après ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux se revoyant tout à coup déposer Mr Plume à côté d'un des poteaux de l'étendage. Daryl la lâcha alors qu'elle se mettait à courir vers le jardin, il la suivit en secouant la tête. Alors qu'elle déboulait vers le séchoir, il la vit se saisir de son doudou estropié et le serrer avec force contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir abandonné. Et l'adulte comprit que la peluche était l'ancre de l'enfant, une ancre qui lui permettait d'accepter toutes les horreurs par lesquelles elle passait, de l'abandon de sa mère à d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pour le moment pas analyser. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits, mis mal à l'aise par les pleurs de l'enfant.

Se fut vers midi alors qu'il faisait cuire des pâtes et attendait pour cuire les steaks, que la petite repassa la porte. Celle-ci avait le visage toujours tiré par l'inquiétude, mais à son maintien et aux yeux de défis qu'elle posa sur Daryl, celui-ci comprit que l'incident était clos, et que la plus petite ne voulait pas en parler. Elle passa devant lui avant de monter à l'étage, il l'entendit se rendre dans la salle de bain sûrement pour se débarbouiller. Elle redescendit rapidement dans la cuisine, et sans un mot posa sa peluche puis se saisit de la vaisselle pour mettre la table, elle se rendit dans le frigo et en sortit une bière pour Daryl qu'elle posa à sa place avec le décapsuleur. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place, Daryl posa la casserole sur la table, puis se tourna pour faire cuire la viande. La petite l'observa dans le silence apaisant, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui montait de la poêle. Il sortit le premier steak de la poêle et la posa dans son assiette, puis fit cuire un peu plus longtemps celui de la petite. Cinq minutes plus tard ils mangeaient tout deux dans un silence apaisé. Alors que Daryl s'était levé et avait pris les assiettes afin de les laver, la voix de Riley s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Merci. Prononça-t-elle doucement.

Daryl fronça ses sourcils, se tournant vers la petite ne comprenant pas d'où sortait ce merci. Celle-ci lui présenta sa peluche comme une évidence, et l'homme cru comprendre qu'elle le remerciait pour l'avoir aidé.

\- Merci pour l'avoir soigné. Il avait vraiment mal au ventre. Dit-elle alors que Daryl se retournait après un signe de tête, le faisant s'étrangler.

Il se retourna à nouveau pour remarquer qu'en effet la peluche avait le ventre à nouveau fermé par une couture bien faite. Ses yeux virèrent au noir comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Il termina la vaisselle rapidement, et enjoignit la gamine de l'attendre dehors. Alors qu'il la rejoignait, il ouvrit la voiture, et ordonna à l'enfant de monter qu'il arrivait.

Riley l'observa se diriger vers la maison de la voisine, où elle le vit frapper durement à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame, Daryl se mit à lui siffler des paroles inintelligible pour l'enfant d'où elle était, mais à la tête que faisait la dame, cela ne devait pas être des paroles douces, surtout qu'elle blanchissait un peu plus à chaque fois que Daryl en rajoutait une couche. Alors que la vieille femme baissait la tête, Daryl fit demi-tour en direction de sa voiture, il s'installa brutalement, et démarra le moteur. La ceinture dans la voiture de Daryl était moins dur, et l'enfant avait réussis à s'attacher, Daryl lui démarra en trombe. Le voyage se passa dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'il immobilise la voiture sur un parking de terre.

\- Pourquoi tu es fâché avec la voisine ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Riley préoccupée.

\- Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, et que je ne te voies pas lui parler, t'as compris ?! Gronda Daryl sérieusement sans répondre réellement à la gosse.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement la plus jeune sentant l'homme trop énervé pour lui répondre.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin pour t'habiller ? Demanda avec plus de calme le jeune homme.

\- Oui, un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

\- Sûrement pas que ça. Souffla Daryl en sortant de l'habitacle secouant la tête devant les paroles de l'enfant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la friperie, où ils entrèrent faisant tinter une clochette. Daryl mal à l'aise entraîna la plus jeune vers le coin enfant. Celle-ci fit attention aux prix et revint comme elle avait dit avec un jean et un tee-shirt.

\- Va chercher un autre pantalon, et prends deux shorts, et d'autres tee-shirts. Grogna-t-il en se mettant à fouiner à la recherche d'une veste pour l'enfant.

Alors que Riley s'exécutait surprise, il dénicha une parka chocolat, qui irait sûrement un peu grande à la petite, mais au moins elle lui ferait quelque temps.

\- N'oublie pas de prendre des sweats, et des sous-vêtements. Termina-t-il plus bas.

Les vêtements s'entassaient peu à peu dans le panier qu'avait saisit à l'entrée Daryl, un pyjama rejoignit le tas, puis des chaussettes faisant tilter le jeune homme qui posa son regard sur les chaussures trouées de la plus petite, qui prendraient l'eau à la moindre goutte de pluie.

\- On va aller te chercher des chaussures, mais t'as besoin d'une robe ou d'une jupe ou pas ? Questionna-t-il.

Riley ouvrit de grands yeux comme si la question lui semblait saugrenue.

\- J'ai pas de robe ou de jupe.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu en as besoin ? Redemanda avec patience le brun.

\- Je crois pas. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant la tête de côté.

\- Qu'est-ce j'en sais pourquoi, prends en une et m'embête pas !

La gamine fit une moue pleine de questions avant de se rendre vers les robes, mais elle ne semblait pas se décider, faisant soupirer Daryl, celui s'approcha et après avoir regardé les tailles se saisit d'une robe simple d'un bleu sombre, à manches courtes, se fermant par des boutons. Il enjoignit alors l'enfant de le suivre vers les cabines d'essayages. Il était pas question de payer des vêtements qui ne lui iraient pas. La petite s'exécuta sans protester, Daryl jetait de bref regard quand la gosse sortait de derrière les rideaux. Un couple d'un certain âge lui jeta un regard surpris, auquel le jeune homme répondit par une œillade noire, mais celle-ci s'effaça quand la gosse sortit de derrière le rideau vêtu de la robe bleue. Le couple offrit un sourire à la petite fille intimidée par sa tenue, Daryl lui hocha la tête affirmativement à la gamine qui sautillait d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Mais c'est pas bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle sans retourner dans la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Elle te va très bien. Dit-il d'un ton bourru, alors que le couple s'éloignait avec un air attendri.

La petite fit une moue peu convaincue, mais retourna essayer le reste des tenues. Au final ils durent prendre une taille en dessus pour les pantalons, et Daryl décida de prendre une taille en plus pour les culottes par précaution. Puis il entraîna Riley à grands pas vers le rayon des chaussures, là il ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de choisir, qu'il la fit asseoir d'office sur la tabouret avant de lui tendre une paire de basket d'une taille au dessus de la sienne, puis pendant qu'elle les essayait il alla chercher une paire de botte et des sandales.

\- Elles te vont ? Demanda-t-il en posant les autres chaussures à côté du tabouret.

\- Oui. Répondit Riley alors que l'homme se saisissait de son pied la surprenant tâtant le bout de la chaussure.

\- Elles sont pas trop petites ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mes doigts touchent pas !

\- Bien essayes ça alors.

Riley essaya sans broncher la paire de bottes et les sandales, qui lui allaient sans soucis. Sans un mot de plus Daryl se saisit des affaires et se dirigea vers la caisse où une femme d'une trentaine d'années les regarda arriver avec curiosité. Riley elle n'avait qu'un seul soucis, le coût de l'achat qui allait être effectué.

\- Elle est pas un peu vieille pour être ta fille ? Interrogea la femme à un Daryl un peu tendu.

\- J'ten pose des questions Tracy ! Grogna pour toute réponse le cadet des Dixon.

Voyant la femme froncer les sourcils, Riley intervint avec un sourire scotché au visage.

\- Moi c'est Riley. Daryl c'est pas mon papa, mais mon oncle. Déclara-t-elle avec une candeur bien joué, faisant retrouver un visage souriant à la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est la fille de ton frère ! S'exclama la caissière tout en continuant à scanner les articles et à enlever l'anti-vol.

Pour toute réponse Daryl la fusilla du regard, mais la femme ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle observait la fillette avec un sourire amusé.

\- Dis moi petite, qui t'a coiffé ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi toute seule, mais j'ai pas de peigne donc j'ai eu un peu de mal. Avoua Riley avec un sourire penaud.

\- Viens par là. Déclara la femme en arrêtant de scanner les articles.

Avant que Daryl n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Riley était déjà derrière le comptoir, et la vendeuse avait sortit d'il ne savait où un peigne et une couette. La femme entreprit de démêler la tignasse de la plus jeune, la prévenant que ça risquait de faire mal. Dixon lui observa la manœuvre médusé, en deux-t'en-trois mouvement, la tignasse tout emmêlé, avait fait place à une jolie tresse. L'enfant se tourna avec un sourire sincère vers la vendeuse, en la remerciant.

\- C'est rien. Dixon attrape une brosse et un paquet d'élastiques sur le présentoir. Elle va en avoir besoin. Ordonna la femme.

Daryl fronça les sourcils face à l'injonction, mais obtempéra reconnaissant que la gosse en aurait l'utilité. Après un clin d'œil complice avec la gamine, Tracy reprit le scannage des vêtements. Alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait sans un mot vers la porte après avoir payé, la vendeuse interpella la plus jeune.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux, je te ferais des coiffures. Déclara la femme avec un sourire amical.

Avant de répondre Riley se tourna instinctivement vers Daryl. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils comprenant que l'enfant lui demandait la permission.

\- Tu verras ça avec Merle ! Mais t'iras sûrement pas toute seule ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton abrupte.

Riley lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse, puis fit un signe de la main à la vendeuse, en lui disant à bientôt. Cependant une fois les portes du magasin fermées, le sourire de Riley chuta sous les yeux surpris de Daryl, il l'observa le suivre la tête basse, comme en attente d'une punition. Il rangea les courses dans le coffre pendant que l'enfant s'installait à l'avant du véhicule. De retour derrière le volant il vit la gamine, sa peluche hors de son sac serrée avec force dans ses bras. Alors qu'il allait pour démarrer le moteur, la voix basse de la gosse le stoppa.

\- J'aurais pas assez d'argent pour rembourser.

\- De quoi tu me causes ?! S'étonna Daryl en démarrant la voiture faisant lever deux yeux pleins d'interrogations vers lui. C'est pas à toi de me rembourser mais à Merle, même si je verrais sûrement jamais cet argent. Marmonna-t-il en s'engageant sur la route.

\- Mais j'aurais pas assez d'argent quand même pour Merle. Insista Riley voyant que le benjamin Dixon ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu ne rembourseras ni Merle ni moi, tu comprends, t'es une gosse t'as pas à payer pour tes fringues ! Déclara Daryl de manière abrupte.

\- Rebecca me payait jamais mes vêtements. Lâcha l'enfant comme explication.

\- Ils sortaient d'où alors ? S'étonna Daryl.

\- Les habits des enfants de Mrs Nyn, ils sont grands maintenant. Rebecca dit qu'elle va pas payer pour des vêtements alors que je grandis et que je vais les abîmer.

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis un moment, le dernier aveu de l'enfant le taraudait.

\- Les services sociaux ne sont jamais venus te voir ? Demanda Daryl avec une légère préoccupation.

Riley ne répondit pas tout de suite, portant son regard sur la peluche qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Alors que Daryl garait la voiture devant la maison et qu'il avait abandonné le fait d'avoir une réponse, la voix de Riley s'éleva, tel un murmure qui ne veut pas se faire entendre.

\- Si plusieurs fois. À l'école et à la maison, car mes vêtements étaient vieux, que Rebecca oubliait de payer la cantine, ou de me donner un repas, que parfois j'avais des bleus. Une fois ils m'ont mis dans un foyer, car maman était partie sans moi. Mais ils l'ont retrouvé et je suis retournée avec elle. Elle était furieuse, car j'avais faillit l'envoyer en prison. Mais je suis sûre que le foyer c'est pire que la prison. J'y retournerais pas ! Termina le regard noir l'enfant en se tournant vers le frère de son géniteur, avant de descendre de l'habitacle coupant court la discussion.

Daryl lui était troublé par les propos de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas eu les meilleurs parents qui soient, peut-être pire que cette Rebecca, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas laissé à l'adoption à la naissance, il était clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de gosse, alors pourquoi se la coltiner, pourquoi ne pas avoir interrompu la grossesse ou l'avoir fait adopter. Tant de questions qui resteraient sûrement sans réponse. Il se détacha dans un soupir et suivit la gosse à l'extérieur, il attrapa les sacs et après avoir fermé le coffre se dirigea vers la maison. Il déposa brutalement les courses dans l'entrée, grommelant qu'il avait besoin d'une bière. Alors qu'il s'en décapsulait une bien fraîche, il aperçut l'enfant plantée dans le salon, les bras ballants.

\- Va mettre tes affaires dans la chambre qu'on a rangé ce matin, le placard est vide.

Il vit la petite acquiescer sans un mot et se saisir des sacs avec difficulté. Daryl ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres en voyant la gosse traîner les sacs avec difficulté, mais elle ne demanderait pas d'aide il le savait. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil gravir les marches de l'escalier avec peine, mais elle arriva quand même en haut, et bientôt il entendit les sacs être traînés sur le sol. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard il rejoignit la gosse dans sa chambre. Celle-ci pliait avec minutie les vêtements avant de les mettre dans le placard mural. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en croisant ses bras, observant la chambre, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait nette, il manquait encore de mettre des draps propres au lit qui avait fait la guerre, de passer un coup de balais et peut-être des jouets, mais il ne se voyait pas d'acheter des jouets à la gamine. Il se détourna de sa contemplation pour aller chercher des draps dans sa chambre, avant de retourner vers Riley. Sans un mot pour la gosse, il tourna le matelas et entreprit de mettre le drap housse. Alors qu'il allait pour mettre l'oreiller dans sa taie, il remarqua que la petite l'avait devancé, il termina donc de faire le lit en plaçant le drap, et un léger plaid, terminé par Riley qui posa l'oreiller en haut du lit.

\- Va chercher tes affaires qui sont dans ma chambre et tu pourras descendre pour jouer dehors. Déclara Daryl en sortant de la chambre. Et je crois que Mr Plume apprécierait de dormir sur le lit cet après-midi. Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

Riley observa son oncle s'en aller avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Elle se dirigea intriguée vers la chambre de Daryl où elle se saisit de ses affaires scolaires, les seules qu'elle avait à part son sac de voyage. Elle retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre, où elle déposa son nouveau cartable au pied de son lit, avant de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table basique que Daryl avait vidé et qui devait lui servir de bureau. Elle se ressaisit du cartable et l'accrocha à la chaise par ses lanières, elle passa avec douceur son doigts sur le bord des oursons brodés, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle enleva son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour en sortir son ornithorynque, mais alors qu'elle allait le déposer sur le lit, un froid saisit ses entrailles, enlevant le sourire de ses lèvres, la faisant enserrer fortement sa peluche contre sa poitrine. Elle la remit rapidement dans son sac avant de le remettre sur son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas réel Riley, oublie pas ! Se sermonna-t-elle.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers rejoignant Daryl qui se trouvait dans la cuisine un verre d'eau à la main. Alors qu'il terminait son verre, il l'autorisa de nouveau à aller jouer dehors, lui interdisant cependant de parler à qui que se soit. La gosse grimaça mais obtempéra sortant après un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qui déposait avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était possible le verre dans l'évier.

Une fois à l'extérieur la petite essaya d'obéir et de trouver un jeu, alors elle se mit à faire le tour de la petite surface, bien abîmé par le soleil et le manque d'entretien, elle s'imagina alors être dans un lieu de fouille oublié de tous, et que le terrain regorgeait de trésors, mais aussi de bandits. Elle se mit alors à la recherche d'arme, se souvenant que Merle lui avait pris son couteau et qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu.

Se fut ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard de la terre jusqu'au sourcils, accompagné de son fidèle Mr Plume tout aussi barbouillé, que Daryl découvrit l'enfant agenouillée dans un coin du jardin, creusant tout en parlant à sa peluche avec discrétion.

\- Montez la garde Mr Plume, les bandits ne sont pas loin ! Quand on aura trouvé le trésors il faudra courir. Je sais que t'as que trois pattes, je te porterais t'en fais pas. Et si les bandits nous coursent on leur jettera des pierres.

Daryl fut un instant tenté de laisser l'enfant jouer encore un peu, mais la nuit allait bientôt tomber et le froid allait aussi se faire sentir. Alors qu'il allait interpeller l'enfant, celle-ci se retourna brutalement et jeta dans sa direction une pierre qui l'effleura de peu.

\- Oups ! Lâcha Riley en levant les yeux vers le visage d'un Daryl sidéré. J'ai cru que t'étais un bandit. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu as eu de la chance, j'aurais pu te tuer. Annonça-t-elle très sérieusement. Si Mr Plume avait été un peu plus sérieux dans sa surveillance, nous serions entrain de te pleurer, et on t'aurait enterré car t'aurais attiré les vautours ! Énonça avec un enthousiasme quelque peu déplacé l'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme fixait avec de plus en plus d'hébétude la gamine à l'imagination débordante. Quand elle lui annonça son destin funeste, il fronça les sourcils face à l'idée saugrenue.

\- J'espère que tu aurais quand même tenté de me sauver ou de faire le 911. Grommela l'adulte.

\- Oh non, j'aurais pas eu le temps, et puis on a pas de téléphone dans le désert, mais t'aurais eu de belles fu...fun...fur... Comment on dit déjà ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air plein de candeur.

\- Funérailles ! Gronda Daryl. Mais c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, maintenant retour à la civilisation Dr Jones, va te laver et amène ton copain l'estropié, vous avez de la terre de partout.

\- Je suis pas un docteur ! Je suis une aventurière ! Corrigea l'enfant. Et je m'appelle Riley t'as oublié ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Va te laver ! Grommela Daryl en faisant de gros yeux, ne cherchant pas à s'expliquer face à la référence cinématographique faite.

Alors que la gamine disparaissait dans un éclat de rire dans la maison, le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, figé par le rire. Depuis combien de temps cette maison n'avait-elle pas entendu un rire d'enfant ? En avait-elle déjà entendu un jour ? Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher à la gosse, après tout elle pourrait aussi bien partir demain, il n'en savait rien, mais il se promit une chose, que la gosse ne perde jamais l'envi de rire, de sourire, de jouer. Elle avait déjà du grandir trop vite, alors si elle pouvait un temps soit peu redevenir une enfant, il en serait heureux. Car oui le rire de l'enfant et ses idées saugrenues lui procurait une chaleur dans la poitrine, une chaleur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais ressentit, mais il aimait cette sensation, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'elle reste.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, se sermonnant mentalement d'avoir de telles idées. Mais alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, et qu'il entendit à nouveau le rire de Riley raisonner dans la maison, un sourire bien que faible courba ses lèvres. Il attrapa le téléphone avant de monter à l'étage en secouant la tête. Il se stoppa devant la porte de la salle de bain où une bataille navale semblait avoir lieu.

\- Riley ça te dis une pizza ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à travers le panneau en bois.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il entrouvrit alors la porte d'où provenait la voix de la petite fille.

\- Riley ? Cria-t-il un peu plus fort sans pour autant entrer dans la pièce.

Son interpellation coupa la voix de l'enfant en plein abordage.

\- Je nettoie tout promis. Murmura la plus jeune d'une voix faiblarde.

\- J'espère bien, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Tu veux manger une pizza ce soir ?

\- Une pizza ? Répéta avec hébétude la plus jeune.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme pizza ? Demanda Daryl avec patience.

\- Je...comme toi. Répondit la voix tout à coup moins enjouée.

Daryl fronça les sourcils face à la réponse, puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Merle la veille sur un ton quelque peu moqueur, sur le fait que la gamine n'avait jamais mangé d'hamburgers.

\- Ok. Répondit Daryl. Tu as une boisson que tu aimes bien ? Du co...

\- Pas de coca ! Interrompit la gamine avec force, faisant éclater de rire le jeune Dixon.

\- Ok pas de coca. Tu aimes une autre boisson ? Demanda-t-il un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Je … je sais pas. Répondit Riley toujours perdue.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais voir ce qu'ils ont. Rassura l'adulte. Y en a pour un moment, donc tu peux rester dans le bain, mais oublie pas de nettoyer la piscine que t'as fait sur le sol. T'as des serpillières sous le lavabo.

\- Ok. Répondit Riley.

Une bonne heure plus tard Daryl appela Riley à table. Quand elle descendit les escaliers, il remarqua de suite qu'elle avait mis son nouveau pyjama, un short en coton blanc et un haut à manches courtes où étaient dessinés des petits moutons. Elle tenait dans sa main droite sa peluche qui gouttait de l'eau du bain. Face à cet état de fait Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Riley fixait les pizzas et les sodas installées sur la table basse du salon avec des yeux surpris.

\- Pourquoi ta peluche dégouline d'eau / Pourquoi on mange pas à table ?

Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- C'est soirée télé, mais pourquoi ta peluche dégouline d'eau ? Ré-interrogea Daryl ayant entendu la question de l'enfant.

\- Tu m'as dis de nous laver. Répondit l'enfant comme si l'adulte était un peu bête.

\- Oui toi, ta peluche aurait du passer à la machine. Mais en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrir d'horreur. Bon ok, pas la machine à laver, va chercher une serviette qu'on l'emballe dedans et qu'il arrête de nous foutre de l'eau de partout.

Daryl tendit une main pour attraper la peluche, et il vit de suite l'effort de confiance que cela demandait à l'enfant, alors qu'elle hésitait grandement à lui tendre sa peluche. Mais il ne dit rien attendant juste qu'elle se décide d'elle même. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et lui tendre avec douceur la bestiole pleine d'eau. L'adulte l'attrapa avec prévenance, offrant ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire à l'enfant. Celle-ci après un dernier regard à Mr Plume, partit en courant à l'étage, Daryl l'entendit détaler au plafond, ouvrir la porte du placard avec vigueur, avant de revenir avec tout autant de rapidité, celle-ci descendit les escaliers en courant manquant de glisser. Se fut pourtant d'un pas calme qu'elle se rapproche de son oncle, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui arrache la peluche des mains, elle lui tendit juste son bras et il comprit que c'était un test, un test que lui faisait passer l'enfant. Après un coup d'œil au visage sérieux de l'enfant, il attrapa la serviette que l'enfant tenait dans l'autre main, et enveloppa avec douceur la peluche, laissant sa tête à l'extérieur, tout cela sous le regard scrutateur de l'enfant, puis il lui présenta sa peluche emmitouflé. Riley s'en saisit offrant un sourire éblouissant à Daryl, lui murmurant un merci sincère, et il sut qu'il avait réussi le test.

\- Bon assis toi, ce soir c'est télé-pizza. Annonça Daryl, en se dirigeant vers le magnétoscope. Au programme pizza pepperoni et hawaïenne, avec du soda à l'orange et du thé glacé, et à la télé ce soir nous assisterons aux aventures d'Indiana Jones. Termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Daryl dû s'empêcher à plusieurs reprises d'éclater de rire, face aux remarques de l'enfant sur le film, ou sur la nourriture. Elle n'avait au début par démordu que ce n'était pas possible de manger sur le canapé, mais Daryl lui avait dit de prendre une pointe de pizza et de profiter du film, mais elle avait enchaîné sur le fait de manger sans assiettes. L'homme c'était alors tourné vers l'enfant avec un regard noir.

\- Dis pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que ça s'appelle soirée pizza-télé ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Ça signifie qu'on mange devant la télé, sur la canapé, et puisque c'est une pizza on a pas à sortir d'assiette. Tu tiens ta part comme ça. Expliqua-t-il tout en montrant la manœuvre. Et tu croques. Termina-t-il.

Riley l'avait observé avec des yeux exorbités, mais avait imité Daryl d'un air totalement subjugué. Et cela avait continué avec le goût des pizzas, puis sur le film qui fascinait totalement l'enfant, et qui faisait une très bonne spectatrice. Mais ses mimiques et remarques, demandait sa totale concentration à l'adulte qui manqua plus d'une fois d'éclater de rire. Quand le film se termina Daryl ordonna à l'enfant d'aller se coucher, alors que celle-ci avait les yeux qui clignotaient dangereusement. Elle marmonna qu'il fallait faire la vaisselle, mais Daryl la poussa vers les escaliers avec douceur.

\- Va te coucher, je m'en occupes. Déclara-t-il.

L'enfant grimpa les escaliers tout en continuant de marmonner, et l'adulte était presque sûr que l'enfant dormait debout. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'enfant avait atteint l'étage, il débarrassa les cartons des pizzas et les canettes, qu'il mit dans la poubelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur soufflant d'exaspération, ce ne serrait pas ce soir que Merle rentrerait, et encore moins qu'il arrêterait de jouer au con. Il secoua la tête de dépit, avant de se décider à aller se coucher.

À l'étage, il se dirigea sans sourciller vers sa chambre, après avoir remarqué la porte de la chambre de la gosse fermée. Mais quand il pénétra dans sa piaule, il leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. L'enfant ne s'était pas couchée dans le bon lit, dans son état semi-éveillé, elle était allée inconsciemment dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis deux jours. Daryl la secoua doucement en l'appelant par son prénom, mais cela ne fit que gémir dans son sommeil la plus petite sans pour autant la réveiller. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper les jambes et les épaules de l'enfant pour la soulever. Celle-ci bien que profondément endormi serrait fortement son ornithorynque. Daryl sourit avant de porter la gamine dans sa chambre, là il ouvrit comme il put la porte, puis la déposa dans le lit, il la couvrit et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Le lendemain Daryl trouva une Riley attablée dans la cuisine devant un bol de céréale et un verre de jus. Il avisa sa place où se tenait une tasse remplie de café et un bol de céréales.

\- Bonjour ! Claironna la voix joyeuse de l'enfant. Je t'ai fait du café ! Déclara-t-elle joyeuse.

L'homme pas encore tout à fait réveillé, s'assit à sa place et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Mais à peine eut-il but une gorgée qu'il recracha le tout fort peu gracieusement dans sa tasse sous le regard éberluée de la plus petite. Sans un mot il tourna un regard vers la cafetière, où il se concentra pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il se leva pour se rapprocher du plan de travail où il se saisit de la carafe qu'il porta à ses yeux, qui se plissèrent. Il ouvrit le capot de la machine et remarqua l'absence de filtre, lui faisant fermer les yeux de dépit.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? Demanda la voix peinée de Riley.

Daryl ne répondit pas, vidant la cafetière dans l'évier, et nettoyant le porte filtre. Il sécha le tout avec un torchon avant de faire signe à la gosse de se rapprocher. Celle-ci se leva comme piquée.

\- Prends ta chaise. Grommela-t-il.

La petite s'en saisit et après un signe de tête de l'homme, grimpa dessus. Il attrapa alors un filtre dans le placard et le plaça, avant de le remplir de quatre doses de café. Puis il lui montra jusqu'à où remplir de l'eau.

\- Si tu mets pas de filtre, je vais manger du café, et c'est pas bon. Grogna-t-il. Et si tu mets pas les bonnes doses, ça sera du jus de chaussettes. Maintenant tu sauras faire.

\- Désolée. Murmura la plus jeune.

\- T'excuses pas c'est pas grave, c'était gentil. Marmonna-t-il en déclenchant la cafetière.

La petite l'observa retourner à sa place avec gravité, elle descendit de sa chaise avec précaution avant de la mettre devant l'évier, puis elle se saisit de la tasse de Daryl qu'elle alla vider dans l'évier pour la nettoyer.

\- C'était pas la peine. Grommela le jeune homme.

Mais la petite l'ignora, elle essuya la tasse, remit sa chaise à sa place et attendit devant la cafetière, ses yeux louchant sur le liquide noir qui s'écoulait. Quand les gouttes arrêtèrent de tomber, la petite éteignit la machine et remplit la tasse de Daryl, avant de lui apporter précautionneusement. Il lui murmura un merci, auquel la petite répondit par un grand sourire, avant de rejoindre sa place. Alors que le benjamin Dixon se réveillait peu à peu, un doute pris place dans sa tête en fixant la gosse.

\- Tu vas à la messe ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Heu... Hésita la plus jeune surprise par la question. Je crois pas, on doit y aller ? Demanda en retour la petite.

\- Non. Est-ce que Rebecca t'emmenait à la messe ? Questionna-t-il de manière plus compréhensible.

\- Non, avec Granny oui, mais je me souviens plus très bien. Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Pour savoir si je devais t'accompagner. Mais si t'y vas pas, c'est très bien, ça me va à moi. Grogna-t-il en se levant pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

Alors que Daryl lavait sa tasse de manière superficiel, la plus petite le questionna.

\- Merle il est parti à cause de moi ?

Le benjamin Dixon se figea, avant de se rincer les mains et de se les essuyer, puis il se tourna vers la gosse qui le fixait avec une certaine angoisse.

\- Merle n'est pas parti à cause de toi. Commença Daryl avec précaution. Il a juste pris la mauvaise habitude de disparaître quand il est contrarié.

\- Je l'ai contrarié ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant son nez.

\- Non c'est la situation qui le contrarie. Mais arrête de te faire du soucis pour ça, Merle agit comme un abruti par moment.

La plus jeune fixait le plus âgé avec une moue ennuyée, mais finit par pousse un soupir avant de se lever pour amener sa vaisselle à l'évier. Alors que Daryl observait la plus jeune avait sa maigre vaisselle, son esprit cherchait à ce qu'il allait faire avec la gamine. Normalement il profitait de ses weekends pour sortir afin de chasser, pêcher, juste être loin de la civilisation.

\- Va t'habiller, et mets tes baskets on sort. Déclara Daryl sa décision prise.

 **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD*** **WD*WD**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 3

**ZE RETOUR!**

 **Vraiment désolée pour ce retard je n'ose même pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication :s**

 **Je ne vous fait pas plus patienter, et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _La plus jeune fixait son aîné avec une moue ennuyée, mais finit par pousser un soupir avant de se lever pour amener sa vaisselle à l'évier. Alors que Daryl observait l'enfant avec sa maigre vaisselle, son esprit cherchait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Normalement il profitait de ses weekends pour sortir afin de chasser, pêcher, juste être loin de la civilisation._

 _\- Va t'habiller, et mets tes baskets on sort. Déclara Daryl sa décision prise._

Daryl avait décidé de l'emmener à la pêche cela ne nécessitait pas de matériel dangereux sans une formation appropriée en amont, et cela lui ferait autant de bien à lui qu'à la gamine il en était sûr. Pourtant sa journée ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Au début la gosse fut ravie, et se mit à attendre le poisson avec ferveur, elle était plutôt patiente, Daryl le reconnaissait, mais quand il remonta son premier poisson les ennuis commencèrent. Au début elle s'extasia devant **la perche** , mais quand Daryl prit le poisson pour le tuer d'un coup sur un rocher, la gamine hurla, le faisant sursauter violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama-t-il le poisson se débattant toujours dans sa main.

\- Tu vas pas le tuer ? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le mot pêcher ? Questionna ironiquement le jeune homme.

\- On doit le relâcher, il a rien demandé, déclara avec fermeté l'enfant.

\- Non, on va le tuer et on va le manger, répliqua Daryl ses yeux se plissant de contrariété.

\- Relâche-le ! Ordonna Riley. Il y a plein de poissons au supermarché !

\- Et tu crois qu'ils sont arrivés là-bas comment ? Dit-il la langue acérée.

Mais Riley n'avait plus du tout envie de se disputer, elle voulait juste qu'il repose le poisson dans l'eau. Et Daryl vit aux yeux de l'enfant qui luttaient pour ne pas s'embrumer de larmes que quelque chose de plus profond se cachait derrière ce problème. Alors il prit sur lui-même, et remit doucement le poisson dans le lac, où après un coup de queue qui les éclaboussa faiblement, partit sans demander son reste. Riley sans un mot, remonta sa ligne rapidement et la posa loin de la berge. Daryl lui ne relança pas sa ligne, et s'assit à côté de l'enfant qui s'était mis à jeter des pierres dans l'étendue bleue.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda calmement Daryl, refusant de laisser la situation dans cet état. Il était hors de question qu'il fuit lui ou elle le problème.

Riley ne répondit pas tout de suite continuant de jeter des pierres dans l'eau, observant les ondes qu'elles provoquaient. Mais l'attente de son oncle l'a mis mal à l'aise, l'obligeant à s'excuser.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, je veux comprendre ce qui t'a pris, éclara le benjamin Dixon avec fermeté.

\- Je … je voulais pas qu'on le tue, dit-elle faiblement, ses jambes remuant inconfortablement, dévoilant par moments, par-dessous le bas de son short, son bleu encore bien présent, faisant froncer les sourcils de Daryl.

\- Tu sais que je te frapperai pas, jamais même ? Demanda Daryl faisant lever deux grands bleus surpris dans sa direction, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna. Donc quoi que tu me dises, je ne me fâcherai jamais au point de lever la main sur toi, au pire je t'engueulerai, tu comprends ça ? Dit-il en fixant la rive opposé du lac.

\- Oui je crois, déclara l'enfant perturbée par les paroles de l'homme.

\- Très bien, si tu as compris on va manger car j'ai diablement faim, et quand tu seras prête tu m'expliqueras ton problème avec le fait de manger du poisson, finit-il par dire avant de se lever, et d'aller chercher le lunch dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Riley l'observa se rendre au véhicule, se mordant les lèvres. Il avait beau être la première personne à être aussi sincère avec elle en dehors de Mrs Nyn et de sa grand-mère, elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance, elle était si certaine que cela se terminerait bientôt. Tout avait une fin, sa Granny qui était partie, puis Mrs Nyn, personne ne restait quand elle s'attachait, alors elle s'inquiétait de savoir quand cela arriverait avec Daryl et Merle. Mais là, ça ne résoudrait pas son problème, car elle se refusait de parler de sa réaction, refusait était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, elle était en fait bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Alors qu'il mangeait les sandwichs préparés à la va-vite par Daryl, ce dernier pouffa de rire, faisant lever deux yeux surpris dans sa direction, celui-ci voyant le questionnement dans les yeux de l'enfant, s'esclaffa à nouveau avant de s'expliquer le rire dans la voix.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai pas amené chassé. J'ose pas imaginer la catastrophe, dit-il en riant à nouveau.

Riley réalisant qu'on se moquait d'elle, fusilla l'homme de ses deux orbes bleus, se mettant à bouder faisant rire un peu plus l'homme.

\- Quand je vais raconter ça à Merle ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu vas pas lui dire ?! S'inquiéta l'enfant.

\- Et pourquoi pas Miss Protection de la Nature ! Se moqua Daryl.

\- Car … D'abord tu as pas le droit, c'est un secret entre toi et moi ! Dit-elle d'un ton sûr.

\- Un secret … Analysa Daryl avec un sourire. Hum il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je gagne quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

La petite l'observa avec une moue songeuse tout en réfléchissant, avant qu'un sourire bien plus sournois que Daryl ne prenne place sur son visage.

\- Et bien quand je ferais ton café, j'éviterais de rajouter des potions magiques, ainsi que dans tes bières ! Déclara-t-elle souriante.

Daryl l'observa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Est-ce que tu sais faire autre chose que faire du chantage ?

\- C'est pas du chantage, c'est un bon service contre un autre, déclara joueuse l'enfant en mordant à pleines dents dans son sandwich, déclenchant un nouveau rire chez son aîné.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement calmement, Daryl emmena l'enfant faire le tour du lac après avoir rangé le matériel de pêche sachant qu'il n'était pas utile de recommencer la crise du matin. Il fut content de voir l'enfant émerveiller par la nature environnante, et aussi curieuse des traces d'animaux qu'il lui faisait remarquer. Ils rentrèrent sur le coup des sept heures du soir, Daryl travaillait le lendemain, mais surtout la gamine avait école, et il ne voulait pas commencer en ayant des problèmes avec son institutrice qui se plaindrait d'une gamine bayant aux corneilles.

\- Tu vas te laver pendant que je prépare le repas, ensuite on mangera et t'iras te coucher, dit-il de manière sérieuse.

\- Ok ! Déclara la gamine en s'élançant dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Et ne passes pas trois heures sous la douche, pas d'abordage, une douche rapide ! Cria Daryl en se rendant à la cuisine.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Daryl mangeait avec la gosse un plat de petits pois en boîte, accompagné d'un rôti froid de dinde. Le repas se passa dans une tranquillité relative, le bruit des couverts faisait office de fond sonore. Mais la petite avait besoin de parler et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bavarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle faisant avaler de travers l'homme face à elle.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'aime ? Questionna Daryl prudemment.

\- He bien ce que tu aimes ? Redit l'enfant comme si elle s'adressait à une personne particulièrement obtuse. Moi j'aime Mr Plume, regarder le ciel, et les livres ! Déclara-t-elle.

\- Heu … J'aime chasser et pêcher, déclara prudemment le plus âgé, faisant prendre une moue ennuyée à l'enfant.

\- Oui mais à part ça, de quoi tu pourrais pas te passer !

\- Heu … de chasser et pêcher, insista l'adulte.

\- T'es pas drôle. Moi j'adore jouer, mais je préfère encore plus voir le ciel, les livres et Mr Plume ! Clama avec vigueur l'enfant. Imagine c'est la fin du monde, les extra-terrestre nous ont envahis, qu'est-ce qui te manquerait le plus ?

\- Ok, ok, calma l'adulte. Ce qui me manquerait le plus ce serait de nouveaux livres policiers, peut-être du bon rock, et je dis bien peut-être du chocolat. Avoua Daryl avec sincérité.

\- Moi j'aime pas le chocolat, confessa Riley en se remettant à manger. Daryl un œil noir sur l'enfant se demandait s'il pouvait l'étriper de suite sans risque de poursuite.

Ils finirent de manger dans le silence, Daryl fusillant l'enfant quand elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose qu'y mettre sa fourchette. Il attrapa la vaisselle afin de la laver, suivi par la gosse qui s'était aussi levée afin de le seconder.

\- Non toi tu vas te coucher, demain t'as école !

\- Oui mais je peux t'aider, déclara Riley.

\- Non il est huit heures passées, tu vas au lit, continua l'adulte sans se démonter

\- Mais hier on s'est couché tard plus tard, voulut insister l'enfant.

\- Oui mais t'avais pas école, quand t'as école le lendemain tu te coucheras à huit heures, donc tu montes, et attention je viendrais vérifier que tu m'as obéi, poursuivi l'adulte avec un regard appuyé à la fillette.

Riley fit une moue ennuyée, mais poussa un soupir avant de se rendre à l'étage. Daryl était un peu horrifié par son comportement, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête à être autant mère poule, avant de recevoir une douche glacée, se souvenant que lui aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui lui aurait donné des limites, alors il se rassura, et une fois la vaisselle terminée, monta dans la chambre de Riley. Une fois devant la porte de celle-ci il frappa trois coups, et sourit en entendant les petits pas courir avant de sauter dans le lit qui grinça furieusement sous l'assaut.

\- Je suis couchée ! Lui parvint la voix étouffée de la plus jeune.

Daryl ouvrit la porte, pour constater l'évidence, la petite était enfouie sous la couverture son ornithorynque serré contre elle.

\- Tu as tout préparé pour demain ? Questionna l'adulte en jetant un coup d'œil au cartable accroché à la chaise du bureau.

\- Je … il fallait que je prépare quoi ? Demanda perdue la plus jeune.

\- Je sais pas, ton sac, tes vêtements, …

\- Heu … Le sac j'avais mis dedans ce qu'a acheté Merle pour l'école, et les vêtements ils sont rangés dans le placard. Dit-elle en jetant un œil furtif vers l'armoire.

Daryl se rapprocha du meuble qu'il ouvrit, observant avec hésitation les vêtements. Il en sortit finalement un short, et un haut avec des chaussettes qu'il montra à la gamine.

\- Ça te va ? Demain il va encore faire pas mal chaud. Tu pourras mettre les sandales, sans les chaussettes, si tu veux d'ailleurs.

\- Oui ça me va, répondit l'enfant surprise par les attentions de l'adulte.

\- Ok je te pose ça là, dit-il en mettant les vêtements sur le bureau. Puis il se retourna vers la plus jeune qui l'observait avec attention. Demain je viendrais te réveiller, tu te prépareras avant d'aller déjeuner puis je t'emmènerais à l'école, normalement y a un bus qui passe mais pour demain matin ça sera moi. Le soir par contre tu devras le prendre, je serais pas rentré du boulot, je te passerais un double des clefs.

\- Ok, répondit l'enfant.

\- Bon très bien, termina Daryl mal à l'aise.

\- Bonne nuit Daryl, murmura l'enfant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, le faisant s'immobiliser brièvement par l'emploi de son prénom, avant de s'adresser aussi à l'enfant.

\- Bonne nuit Riley, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Quand la chambre fut dans le noir, Riley ouvrit deux grands yeux sidérés, avant de serrer avec force sa peluche contre elle, se sentant pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps aimé. Elle s'endormit malgré ses protestations bien rapidement, fatiguée par sa journée. Quand Daryl la secoua le lendemain matin, le soleil perçait juste à l'horizon, celui-ci lui grogna de se lever, alors qu'elle geignait. Daryl murmura qu'il allait se faire un café et qu'elle devait se bouger. Riley sauta hors du lit comme un ressort pour ne pas se rendormir, titubant quand elle arriva sur ses deux pieds, mais elle s'empara de ses vêtements préparés la veille par son oncle et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller, s'habiller et se coiffer comme elle pouvait, ce qui équivalait à démêler le gros des nœuds. Quand elle descendit en bas, Daryl qui était déjà habillé avait préparé son petit déj, et semblait bien plus réveillé, après avoir ingurgité sa tasse de café. La petite s'installa devant son bol de céréales, et commença à manger. Daryl qui venait de finir se leva et posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Pour midi, je te fais des sandwichs beurre de cacahuète-confiture, ça te va ? Et tu prendras une briquette de lait.

\- Ok, répondit l'enfant, observant son aîné se mettre à tartiner des tranches de pain de mie. Il lui emballa dans un sachet fraîcheur avant de mettre le tout dans un sac plastique zippé. Merci, dit-elle alors qu'il lui posait devant.

\- C'est rien, dépêches-toi faudrait pas être en retard, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route en direction de l'école. Daryl lui avait passé le double des clefs avant de passer le seuil de la porte, et lui avait conseillé de bien refermer derrière elle. Puis il lui avait montré où le car était censé la déposer ce soir. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'école qui grouillait d'enfants et de leurs parents, Riley avait le ventre noué, et le visage bien pâle, mais elle se détacha, prête à sortir de la voiture sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes.

\- Bonne journée, lui dit Daryl alors qu'il voyait la petite partir comme à l'échafaud. Cette dernière leva son visage vers lui, avant de lui faire un sourire, et de lui souhaiter à lui aussi une bonne journée.

Daryl l'observa se diriger vers l'école avant de s'en aller, irrité par le regard de certains parents qui médisait déjà.

Riley elle se dirigea tel un automate vers le bâtiment, reconnaissant ci-et-là les enfants de sa classe, mais elle n'osait pas aller à leur rencontre. Quand elle passa les portes d'entrées de l'école, un bonjour chaleureux l'accueillie.

\- Bonjour Riley ! Chanta la voix de Miss Shepherd avec un sourire.

Riley offrit un sourire à sa nouvelle enseignante, avant de murmurer un bonjour.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Prête pour ton premier jour de classe ?

\- Oui, répondit succinctement l'enfant intimidée.

\- Tu te souviens où est la classe ?

Riley fit un signe affirmatif, faisant sourire l'enseignante.

\- Très bien, je te laisse y aller, la cloche va bientôt sonner.

La gamine assentie, avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe, slalomant entre les enfants, ignorant les regards curieux posés sur elle. Elle se stoppa devant sa salle de classe, tenant fermement les brides de son cartable posées sur ses frêles épaules. Quand la cloche sonna, les enfants rentrèrent dans les classes bruyamment, elle resta figée, se demandant ce qui convenait de faire alors que les couloirs se vidaient peu à peu. Mais l'enseignante mit fin à son dilemme en venant à sa rencontre avec un sourire, avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans la classe.

Riley se figea à côté du bureau, pendant que Miss Shepherd demandait le silence, et que les enfants tournaient leur regard vers elle.

\- Tout le monde se souvient de Riley, elle est venue vendredi visiter la classe. Aujourd'hui sera donc son premier jour dans notre école, j'attends de vous que vous l'aidiez à s'intégrer au mieux, déclara l'enseignante avec bienveillance. Bien, Riley tu veux bien nous parler d'où tu viens, on pourrait regarder sur une carte. Demanda la professeur avec un sourire encourageant.

Riley fit le tour de la classe de ses yeux, avant de revenir à son enseignante.

\- Je viens de China-Town à New-York, déclara-t-elle doucement. J'ai pris le train et le car pour venir. Finit-elle.

\- Mais maîtresse, elle est pas chinoise elle peut pas vivre à China-Town ! Intervint un garçon aux cheveux couleur blé, et aux dents proéminentes.

\- Max, tu lèves le doigt si tu veux demander quelque chose, rappela la maîtresse avant d'enchaîner. Mais il n'y a pas que des asiatiques à China-Town, il y a une grande population chinoise il est vrai, mais tout le monde peut y vivre.

L'enseignante se retourna vers la nouvelle afin de l'encourager à continuer, mais Riley s'était fermée. Miss Shepherd eut un sourire à l'inttention de l'enfant.

\- Bien Riley, tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Stacy, annonça l'enseignante, en lui désignant une petite blonde avec des lunettes si grandes, qu'elles lui mangeaient le visage.

Quand Riley s'assit à côté de sa nouvelle camarade, celle-ci un brin timide lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention à l'avant de la classe. La jeune Dixon ne chercha pas à entrer non plus en communication, elle passa sa matinée à suivre l'enseignement, Miss Shepherd venait par moments s'assurer qu'elle suivait correctement.

À l'heure du déjeuner, l'enseignante demanda à Stacy et à ses amis de montrer le réfectoire à Riley. Cette dernière les suivit alors, et s'assit à leurs côtés. Dans le groupe en plus de Stacy, il y avait le dénommé Max, une fille un peu plus grande et potelée, Malia, et un garçon aux traits basanés, Peter. Ceux-ci se jetaient des regards fort peu discrets, Riley, elle, essayait de les ignorer, mais Max ne semblait pas être des enfants à avoir des scrupules.

\- Tu viens d'emménager ? Demanda-t-il avec aplomb.

Riley fit signe que oui de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu vivais à China-Town si t'es pas chinoise ? Tes parents sont chinois ?

Max était buté, il ne démordait pas de ses croyances, la benjamine Dixon le regarde quelques secondes avant de répondre .

\- Non mes parents ne sont pas chinois. Mais ma voisine était chinoise, termina-t-elle.

\- Ah bah voilà, j'avais raison à China-Town c'est les chinois qui vivent ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Une fois ce fait confirmé, la curiosité du blond fut étanchée. Le petit groupe d'ami se mit à parler entre eux, Riley aurait sûrement pu s'intégrer dans les conversations, le petit groupe l'aurait accepté, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était nécessaire, ne risquait-elle pas de partir à tout moment.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière, et quand vint l'heure des parents, Riley se demandait pourquoi avait-elle autant insisté pour que Merle l'inscrive, avant de se remémorer que Merle aurait fini en prison et elle en foyer.

Comme Daryl lui avait dit le matin même, elle prit le bus scolaire à la couleur jaune criarde pour rentrer à la maison. Elle fut l'une des dernières à sortir du bus avec Peter. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard curieux quand il la vit s'engager dans la rue des Lilas, mais un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années, qui devait être son frère, l'interpella le détournant de Riley.

La gamine finit par s'engager dans l'allée de sa nouvelle demeure, et insérer la clef dans la serrure. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle sentit le vide de la maison peser sur elle, elle courut alors à l'étage, claqua la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit son sac de cours, d'où elle sortit Mr Plume qui était bien caché au fond.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, rassurée par cette présence familière. Elle pensait que Merle serait rentré depuis le temps, mais elle était seule dans la maison. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure Daryl rentrerait, elle entreprit de faire ses devoirs sous la supervision de l'ornithorynque. Quand elle eut terminé et après avoir tourné en rond pendant un moment dans sa chambre, elle finit par s'aventurer dans la maison accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon. Dans le salon elle se dandina sur ses pieds en regardant les livres, mais Merle lui avait interdit d'y toucher. Elle continua alors son chemin vers la cuisine, où elle se servit un verre du jus de fruits. Elle termina son verre et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison.

Alors qu'elle voulait entamer un nouveau jeu d'aventures, elle remarqua la voisine à qui Daryl ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas remarqué, et Riley se dissimula derrière un bidon rouillé, afin de continuer à l'observer. La vieille femme semblait peiner à arracher des mauvaises herbes dans ses rosiers. La gosse aurait aimé la remercier pour avoir soigné sa peluche, mais l'interdiction de Daryl raisonnait dans sa tête. Pourtant la vieille dame ne lui semblait pas si méchante, et Riley s'y connaissait en mauvaises personnes. Elle observa alors la voisine à la dérobée, cherchant dans ses gestes ce qui avait pu mettre Daryl dans cette rage à son égard.

La vieille dame finit par rentrer dans sa maison, et Riley poussa un soupir d'ennui. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer dehors, au moment où elle pénétrait dans la cuisine, une clef déverrouillait la porte d'entrée, Riley s'élança heureuse vers la porte. Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle se retrouva face à Merle. Ce n'est pas de voir l'homme en lui-même qui l'avait freiné, non c'était dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les relents d'alcool mêlés à la sueur qui lui parvenaient, dégouttaient l'enfant. Quand à lui il posa un regard furieux sur elle.

\- T'es toujours là, dit-il froidement sans attendre de réponse. Darylena n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de toi, m'étonne même pas. Cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine poussant l'enfant de son passage.

Riley suivit précautionneusement son géniteur dans la cuisine où il se décapsulait une bière. Elle l'observa ingurgiter près de la moitié du breuvage puis fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Alors qu'il se sustentait il leva ses yeux délavés vers la gosse.

\- T'as pas un truc à faire ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Non, répondit-elle en l'étudiant.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Grogna-t-il n'ayant pas la patience pour supporter la présence de l'enfant.

Riley ne répondit pas à la provocation, sa mère lui avait tellement de fois jeté cette phrase en pleine figure, qu'elle n'y prenait plus garde. Elle se rapprocha alors de la table où elle s'installa, faisant froncer les sourcils au frère aîné.

Alors que Merle allait saisir la gamine pour l'éjecter menu-militari à l'extérieur de la pièce, Daryl l'interrompit dans ses projets en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement la tension plus qu'électrique qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Riley va prendre ta douche, on va bientôt manger, énonça le jeune adulte fusillant son aîné du regard, alors qu'il prenait un air goguenard.

\- Mais t'es une vraie mère poule Darylena ! Se moqua Merle.

\- Ferme ta gueule, souffla par lassitude l'intéressé, faisant noircir le regard de Merle.

\- Répète un peu pour voir connard ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Riley n'en entendit pas plus alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage. Seuls des cris étouffés lui parvenaient une fois qu'elle alluma la douche. En bas les deux frères se fixaient en chien de faïence. Ce fut Daryl qui réengagea le premier le dialogue.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé pendant ton petit week-end improvisé, ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire afin de sortir de quoi grailler.

\- Connard, t'es même pas capable de t'en débarrasser !

\- Va dessaouler dans ta chambre tu m'emmerdes, grogna son frère en réponse sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Merle se leva tanguant, et jeta son poing violemment dans l'épaule de son frère qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Daryl darda sur son frère un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation en le voyant se diriger à pas malhabile vers l'escalier. Il implora que la gosse ne sorte pas à ce moment-là de la salle de bain. Et heureusement pour tout le monde personne ne se croisa à l'étage.

Riley descendit au moment où Daryl remplissait les assiettes. La gamine tiqua en ne comptant que deux couverts, mais s'assit sans poser de questions. Le jeune homme jeta un œil prudent vers les escaliers quand il entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage, mais Merle ne descendit pas les escaliers. Alors que le repas était bien entamé, et que le silence n'avait toujours pas été rompu, Daryl se décida à questionner la plus jeune.

\- Ça c'est bien passé à l'école ? Grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

\- Oui répondit-elle succinctement.

\- Tu avais des devoirs ? Demanda Daryl.

\- Oui, dit-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Tu me les montreras avant de te coucher, dit-il recevant un regard surpris.

\- Rebecca regardait jamais, déclara-t-elle prudemment.

\- Je suis pas elle, okay ? Asséna Daryl. Je vérifierais tes devoirs tous les soirs si Merle le fait pas, et je t'aiderais si tu as du mal, on est bien d'accord ? Demanda-t-il durement.

Riley le regarda perdu, avant que ses yeux ne s'embuent de larmes et qu'elle fixe Daryl avec colère.

\- Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi ?! T'es même pas mon père ! Dit-elle en se levant, avant de partir brusquement dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme resta figé par le changement d'attitude de l'enfant puis il se maudit comprenant tout à coup le désarroi de l'enfant. En effet il n'était pas son père, et celui qui était censé l'être se comportait en parfait abruti. Après avoir posé les assiettes dans l'évier, il prit un verre qu'il remplit de lait, puis prit quelques cookies, avant de les monter dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il toqua un bref coup à la porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre d'invitation. La petite était enfouie sous le drap, et semblait secouée de sanglots. Le brun avança avec précaution jusqu'au lit, il posa le lait et les cookies sur la table de chevet, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Là il attendit que les pleurs se calment.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, et quand il fut certain qu'elle était calmée, il prit la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas fini de dîner. Je t'ai apporté un verre de lait et des cookies, j'espère qu'ils sont bons ils traînaient dans le placard, avoua-t-il dans une grimace.

Mais Riley ne bougea pas. Dixon se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau où était accroché le cartable, là il l'ouvrit afin de voir les devoirs de la petite. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit les draps se froisser et le lit grincer, il continua son inspection. Quand il eut terminé, il rangea les affaires correctement et se retourna vers l'enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux un peu trop vide en cet instant.

\- Tu as très bien fait tes devoirs, maintenant bois ton lait et vas te laver les dents, puis tu pourras te coucher.  
\- Tu vas me renvoyer ? Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'adulte qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Comment ça te renvoyer ? Tu vas nulle part Riley. Je ne suis pas ton père, on est bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais je suis ton oncle, et j'espère que pour toi ça compte aussi !

La gosse le regarda surpris, mettant mal à l'aise Daryl devant tant de bons sentiments.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Demanda-t-elle avec une angoisse palpable.  
\- Je vais me fâcher si tu n'es pas au lit rapidement, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune Dixon, lui offrit alors un sourire éblouissant, avant de se lever et de se jeter contre lui.L'adulte en eut le couple soufflé, avant de baisser ses yeux vers la tête brune calée contre son ventre. Il posa alors délicatement une main sur la petite tête, qu'il tapota un peu gauche. Riley se recula avec un sourire à mille watts, avant d'aller prendre son verre de lait et les cookies pour manger sur le bureau. Faisant lever les yeux au ciel de son aîné.  
Quand la petite fut couchée et qu'il passa devant la chambre de Merle, il entendit ce dernier ronfler comme un bien heureux, lui déclenchant une colère monstre à son égard. Non, que Merle ait trente ans, vingt ans, il était toujours le même, faisant passer son cul en premier, et ce au détriment de sa famille. Daryl gardait un souvenir amer des années sans son frère, alors quand ce dernier était revenu après avoir été renvoyé de l'armée, et qu'il lui avait proposé d'emménager ensemble, le petit frère qui avait toujours idéalisé son grand frère avait accepté. Et il avait compris que non la vision, qu'il avait petit, d'un frère absent, grossier, violent, était la réalité. Revenant au présent Daryl se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'accrocher à l'enfant comme ça, Merle pourrait tout faire foirer en un millième de seconde.

 **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD -** **WD**

 **Déjà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**

 **Pour ma longue absence, je dois avouer qu'avec mes études j'avais laissé un peu de côté ce chapitre :/ Tout en continuant à écrire des passages futurs, donc aucunes inquiétudes, la suite arrivera bien ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'en suis désolée, mais je voulais vraiment vous publier quelque chose une fois mes examens et concours terminés =)**

 **Maintenant c'est terminé, tout comme la saison 6** **de WD, et on est en pleine pause de Fear the WD, je sais pas vous mais je suis en manque du coup XD**

 **Vivement fin août!**

 **En attendant j'espère vous publier de nouveaux chapitres avant fin août, histoire que l'on patiente ensemble la reprise des séries ;)**

 **En ce moment je me console avec Games of Thrones, tout en sachant qu'il reste peu d'épisode et qu'après ça va être le désert, si vous avez des séries ou livres à me proposer je suis preneuse. Là je vais entamer la trilogie de la 5ème vague, j'ai adoré le film, et ça m'a donné envie de dévorer les livres ;)**

 **Allez j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end!**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Isaa** :

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Laors la fin du monde est prévue, niark niark niark, mais pas tout de suite ^^

Par contre non le shérif qui est intervenu n'est pas Rick, je ne pense pas faire intervenir les autres personnages de WD avant d'être en période cataclysmique XD

Encore merci, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ;)

 **July-Summer** :

J'espère que tu as vu mon message sur mon profil, car ayant vu ton inquiétude, mais ne pouvant te répondre par mp, j'ai trouvé que ce moyen :s

Alors je te rassure cette fic n'est pas en pause et encore moins abandonnée, comme je l'explique au dessus, j'avais pas mal de travail pour mes études, je passais un concours cette année et j'étais pas mal stressée, mais mon dernier oral était lundi, donc maintenant j'espère publier plus régulièrement =)

Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Bonne Année ! (comment ça on fête le bonne année que jusqu'à fin janvier ? Bon Bonne St Valentin à tout les célibataires et oui les autres vous avez votre moitié :p )

Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée si ça peut vous rassurer ^^ Et son auteur même si elle a sombré dans la folie, c'est promis de livrer un chapitre cette semaine, et c'est chose faite ;)

Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, et à ceux qui apprécient ma fic sans en laisser :)

Alors je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas corrigé, CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE JE RÉPÈTE CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE hihiihiihi vous êtes prévenu :p Mais bon soyez rassuré je ferais un update des que je suis en vacances (plus que 2 jours!) Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve après ;)

WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD

 **Chapitre 4**

Les semaines suivantes, un accord tacite s'installa entre Merle et la gamine. Celui-ci l'ignorait et elle se faisait discrète quand il était dans les parages. Daryl, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de jongler entre les deux, mais si cela se passait bien avec Riley, cela explosait avec son frère, et finissait souvent en insultes et coups.

La situation prit un nouveau tournant quatre semaines après l'arrivée de la gosse à Chatsworth. Cette dernière revenait de l'école, où elle s'épanouissait doucement, devenant ami avec Peter, Max, Stacy et Malia. Quand elle vit la vieille voisine traîner avec difficultés ses sacs de courses, elle serra les lanières de son cartable tout en se mordant la lèvre, hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'allée de chez son père, et ne voyant aucunes voitures, elle se dirigea vers la vieille dame.

\- Je peux vous aider? Demanda la fillette avec un sourire.

La vieille femme sursauta, posant un regard surpris sur l'enfant, regard qui devint craintif en regardant la maison des Dixon. La voisine lui marmonna que c'était bon, mais Riley l'ignora et agrippa un des sacs qu'elle avait laissé choir sur le trottoir, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison à côté de la sienne. La vieille dame la suivit le regard paniqué, mais Riley ne le vit pas.

\- Merci c'est bon maintenant. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Demanda la femme dans une supplique.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour ranger vos courses? Je suis douée vous savez pour ranger les placards. S'enthousiasma la fillette avec un grand sourire tout en soupesant le sac en kraft.  
\- Non ça ira, merci.

Riley fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'angoisse qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la dame.

\- Je voulais vous aider, car vous avez soigné Mr Plume. Déclara doucement Riley.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu ... Commença à bégayer la vieille femme, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix tonitruante.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel?!

Riley n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une poigne l'éloigna durement du porche d'entrée. Elle fixa avec ahurissement Merle se dresser entre elle et la vieille femme, son visage était défiguré par la rage.

\- Approche la encore une fois et je te bute! Menaça-t-il la voisine en criant.  
\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je voulais l'aider c'est tout. Essaya d'expliquer Riley mortifiée.  
\- Toi rentre à la maison. Ordonna Merle la voix en peu plus calme, en posant ses iris bleus dans ceux dilatés par la peur de l'enfant.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ne discute pas! Gronda-t-il pour la faire obéir.

Riley effrayé par la situation, murmura un désolée en direction de la voisine et obéit. Elle se dirigea vers la maison de Merle, où elle resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant murmurer ce qu'elle imaginait des menaces en direction de la vieille femme qui posait un regard mortifié vers le sol. Après un signe d'approbation de la vieille femme, il se dirigea vers la maison, à grand pas. La gamine rentra dans la maison avec précipitation avant de courir dans la pièce qui lui servait à présent de chambre. Mais bientôt les pas lourds de Merle raisonnèrent dans l'escalier, inquiétant Riley qui avait saisi sa peluche, qu'elle serrait avec force dans ses bras.  
Merle ne s'embarrassa pas de toquer à la porte, et rentra dans la chambre le regard dur.

\- C'est ma faute. J'ai voulu l'aider. Re-expliqua la gosse totalement paniquée.  
\- Je m'en fiche! Tu ne t'approches pas de cette femme, est-ce que c'est clair?! Gronda-t-il avec fureur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea Daryl qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte, et qui regardait avec inquiétude la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.  
\- La gosse a cru bon d'aider cette vieille folle! Claqua la voix de Merle, durcissant le regard de son benjamin face à la raison de l'enguelade.  
\- Riley je t'avais dis de ne pas aller la voir! Réprimanda le jeune brun.

La petite fille serra un peu plus sa peluche contre elle, tremblant pour la première fois de peur devant eux.

\- Je le ferais plus, je suis désolée. Bégaya-t-elle en regardant le sol.  
\- Il te l'avait dit? Demanda furieux Merle. Tu veux me dire pourquoi on s'encombre avec toi alors que tu n'es pas capable de suivre une règle toute simple! S'emporta-t-il en avançant d'un pas en direction de la gamine.

Mais la rage de Merle et la colère de Daryl redescendirent aussitôt, quand ils virent la gamine se protéger le visage, sanglotant qu'elle était désolée, sans reculer pour autant. Merle fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de l'enfant, pendant que son frère portait sur elle un regard inquiet. Alors qu'il allait se rapprocher d'elle, il se figea en voyant Merle faire le premier pas. Ce dernier se posa devant l'enfant qui les yeux clos, continuait de sangloter qu'elle était désolée. Puis il attendit que la petite se calme, et que ses sanglots se fassent plus rares.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de cette femme, je pense que tu as compris. Maintenant tu vas aller te débarbouiller, puis tu descendra faire tes devoirs dans la cuisine. Tu es punie donc tu iras te coucher de suite après avoir mangé. Déclara-t-il surprenant son jeune frère et la petite fille.

Celle-ci baissa ses bras protecteurs, posant ses yeux apeurés dans ceux de Merle. Celui-ci après un dernier regard pour l'enfant, se dirigea vers la porte, bousculant son frère au passage. Daryl jeta un regard ébahi au dos de son aîné, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement, avant que son regard ne se fasse dur, envisageant ce qui avait fait changer son comportement. Mais il se recentra sur l'enfant qui avait encore des larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux bleus. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'attira dans une étreinte douce, puis il l'entraîna vers la salle d'eau, où il prit un gant pour laver le visage brouillés de larmes. La petite qui avait réussi à calmer ses hoquets, se laissa faire telle une poupée de chiffon, mais elle ne put empêcher la question qui taraudait son esprit de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi je dois pas parler à la voisine? Demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

Daryl ne répondit pas et essuya à la place le visage poupin avec une serviette délavé, dont on n'aurait pas put dire la couleur originel.

\- Va poser Mr Plume dans ta chambre et descend avec tes devoirs dans la cuisine. Lui intima son oncle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Riley obéit sans discuter, elle posa malgré tout son ornithorynque avec appréhension. Après un coup d'œil à la porte, elle le cacha dans son armoire à vêtements. Puis elle agrippa son cartable et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée, où elle surpris une fin de conversation.

\- Elle ne comprend pas...  
\- Y a rien à comprendre. Elle obéit un point c'est tout.  
\- Elle voit une grand-mère. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, car Merle venait de remarquer la gosse, sa gosse, qui avançait avec appréhension dans le salon. La gamine entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à table, avant d'être rejointe par son géniteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire? Questionna-t-il avec brutalité.  
\- Je... Je dois dire ma poésie, et réviser mes verbes. Répondit Riley tout bas.  
\- T'attends quoi?! Grommela l'adulte en posant sa canette de bière sur la table.

Riley sortit ses affaires de son sac, les mains tremblantes, et Merle le remarqua. Il allait pour interpeller la gosse, quand celle-ci lui tendit un cahier à la couverture verte, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Avec un grognement il se saisit du cahier ouvert, avant de porter ses yeux sur la page. Il posa brusquement le cahier faisant sursauter la gosse, et se tendre Daryl. Ils le virent disparaître dans le salon tout en grommelant, puis il revint en posant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se saisir du cahier tout en s'asseyant. Le jeune brun faillit laisser échapper un hoquet surpris, mais il se retint, car le visage abasourdi de Riley suffisait amplement. Alors que Merle allait l'houspiller sur sa lenteur, un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage enfantin qui bloqua les paroles venimeuses du père au fond de sa gorge.

\- Enfant tâche. Commença-t-elle. De tous les héros, super côtés, le plus étrange, et de beaucoup, n'a ni pouvoir spécial, ni voiture tarabiscotée...

Merle la laissa dire sa poésie de Tim Burton, intervenant quand elle oubliait un mot, où sautait une phrase. Il la lui fit réciter cinq fois avant qu'elle ne la dise sans se tromper.

\- Tu me la rediras avant de te coucher. Informa Merle avec sérieux. Tes conjugaisons maintenant.

Et la soirée se passa comme dans un univers parallèle. Quiconque se serait penché à la fenêtre pour espionner aurait vu une famille tout à fait normale, et heureuse. Quand la gamine fut couchée, et que les deux hommes regardaient un quelconque programme à la télé, la voix de l'ancien militaire s'éleva d'un ton morne.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle porte ce regard sur moi.

Daryl ne répondit pas, mais comprit de suite où voulait en venir son aîné. Il bougea mal à l'aise, comme si ses cicatrices se rouvraient. Non aucun des deux ne supporterait un tel regard. Ils ne seraient pas comme leur géniteur ils s'en étaient fait la promesse. Merle savait qu'il ne serait jamais paternelle, pas comme Daryl qu'il aimait à charrier, mais il se refusait à devenir le bourreau de la fillette. Quand ils finirent par aller se coucher, Merle après s'être assuré que Daryl s'était couché, alla vérifier le sommeil de la gosse. Il rentra avec prudence dans la pièce, posant un regard sur le lit où était allongée en chien de fusil la petite brune, et qui serrait fortement contre elle sa peluche miteuse. Il alla pour reculer, quand pris d'un instinct qu'il ne pensait pas posséder ce rapprocha de la gone et remonta la couverture qui était descendu. Puis il sortit de la chambre vivement. Dans le couloir il se retrouva face aux yeux bleus de son frère qui le regardait sans rien dire. Merle comprit que son frangin venait simplement vérifié si tout allait bien pour la gamine, et il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais Daryl l'empêcha de regretter.

\- Merci. Déclara-t-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis "merci" abruti. Grommela dans sa barbe inexistante le biker avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Deux semaines se passèrent de la même manière. Merle aidait la gamine à faire ses devoirs, puis quand Daryl rentrait ils se mettaient à table, et la le moulin à parole Riley se mettait à tourner. Les deux frères n'auraient jamais cru qu'une si petite fille puisse avoir autant de chose à raconter. Un vendredi soir, Riley avait commencer à déblatérer sa journée,tandis que les deux hommes écoutaient vaguement.

\- ...Puis Miss Shepherd à dit que pour la réunion avec les parents ont devaient préparer un projet, alors avec Peter on a du se mettre en équipe ...

\- Attends un peu! S'exclama Merle avec une angoisse montante. Quelle réunion avec les parents ?

\- Oh vendredi prochain, les parents doivent venir à l'école pour parler avec la maîtresse, et voir notre travail.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demanda avec sarcasme le brun.

\- Mais tu travailles quand je sors de l'école, tu pourras pas venir et Daryl non plus. C'était pas nécessaire. Répondit-elle comme si l'adulte était un peu lent à comprendre.

\- Riley! Gronda Daryl devant le ton de l'enfant.

\- Dis moi sale gosse, qui est l'enfant ici ? Demanda Merle avec aigreur.

\- C'est moi. Déclara Riley qui se sentait en pente glissante.

\- Bien. Ça d'établi, dis moi qui est-ce qui s'occupe de toi ?

\- C'est toi et Daryl.

\- Bien! Déclara-t-il toujours moqueur sous l'œil amusé de Daryl. Donc rentre toi bien dans le crâne que c'est nous qui prenons les décisions, pas toi! Surtout quand cela te concerne! Termina-t-il.

\- Tu vas venir ? Questionna-t-elle avec prudence.

\- A-t-on avis ? Si je viens pas je peux t'assurer que ton enseignante va m'harceler.

\- Oh. Conclu simplement la fillette.

Cela termina Daryl qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la conclusion de cette conversation. Merle le fusilla du regard, pendant que Riley le fixait médusé.

\- Et Darylena va nous accompagner puisqu'il s'occupe aussi de toi. Déclara Merle le ton moqueur afin de stopper le rire de son petit frère, mais cela ne fit que le faire sourire plus.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai hâte de te voir parmi tous ces parents. Ça va être fabuleux. Railla-t-il.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré! Cria Merle, en essayant de frapper son frère.

Riley aurait pu être inquiète devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle, mais comme on vient de le dire c'était juste joué. Daryl et Merle n'étaient pas dans l'agression, mais bien dans une bataille fraternelle et amicale. Et puis rien n'aurait put éteindre la chaleur qui s'installait en Riley en sachant que les deux hommes viendraient voir son projet à l'école.

Le lendemain matin, Riley se réveilla seule, la maison était très silencieuse, elle ne percevait même pas les ronflements habituels de Merle. Elle se leva doucement, Mr Plum dans ses bras et sortit dans le couloir. Les chambres des deux hommes étaient ouvertes mais vides, faisant froncer les sourcils de la gamine. Ils ne se réveillaient jamais si tôt le week-end. Elle descendit les escaliers avec prudence, elle n'aimait pas le silence. Quand elle vivait à Chinatown, le silence ça n'existait pas. Depuis qu'elle était à Chartsworth malheureusement ceux-ci étaient courants. En bas il n'y avait toujours personne, mais elle entendit enfin des bruits de voix qui provenaient de l'arrière cour. Elle courut presque vers la porte qu'elle franchit avant de se figer devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Merle était perché sur une échelle, une corde dans les mains, essayant de la nouer à la branche du vieil arbre, Daryl tenait l'échelle en charriant son frère sur son poids. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la présence de l'enfant. Cette dernière s'assit sur les marches du perron, les observants se démener avec un nœud pas assez solide. Alors que Merle soufflait de soulagement, Riley les interpella faisant sursauter Daryl et par là même tanguer l'échelle où se tenait son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Bon sang Riley! S'exclama Merle le souffle court, en descendant rapidement de son perchoir.

\- Oh c'est pour faire du monter de corde! Comme à l'école ? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Daryl et Merle levèrent les yeux au ciel, tout en ignorant la gamine, le benjamin Dixon, souleva un pneu pour que son aîné y noue la corde.

\- Il y a pas de pneu au bout de la corde à l'école. Fit-elle remarquer, pour leur faire remémorer un souvenir qui devait être lointain. Vous vous souvenez plus?

Le plus vieux testa la solidité de la branche et de la construction, pendant que le petit brun se tournait vers la gosse aux grands yeux curieux.

\- Ramène toi ici Riley et pose ta ... Mr Plum. Ordonna Daryl.

L'enfant après un bisou et des recommandations à son confident, le laissa sur le perron et se rapprocha des deux hommes.

\- La corde est pas assez haute, à l'école ... Ah!

Riley n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et avait poussé un petit cri de surprise, alors que Daryl la soulevait et la faisait passer dans le pneu pour s'asseoir, sous le rire moqueur de Merle.

\- Ils ont pas ça à China muche je paris. Lui dit Merle alors que Daryl poussait la gamine surprise.

\- Vous avez fait une balançoire ? Demanda-t-elle la voix blanche, tout en se laissant porter par le balancement du pneu. Pour moi ? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau en levant ses yeux dans ceux des deux hommes.

\- C'est un cadeau. Lui sourit Daryl. On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de truc pour jouer ici.

Riley stoppa le balancement, sortant du pneu légèrement tremblante, sous les yeux inquiets des deux frères.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Merle légèrement bougon d'avoir fait le singe pour rien.

Pour toute réponse Riley fonça dans son giron et l'enlaça fortement. Merle était planté comme un piquet devant le geste de l'enfant, et Daryl lui fit signe de l'enlacer. Le grand-frère posa une main maladroite sur la tête de l'enfant, qu'il tapota sous le sourire encourageant de son frangin. La petite se recula, et les deux hommes virent qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Merci. Dit-elle.

\- Si ça te fait pas plaisir on l'enlève. Grommela Merle sous le regard noir du plus jeune.

\- Non! Cria Riley, avant de parler plus doucement. Je l'adore! Merci. Dit-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

Elle se rapprocha de la balançoire, qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts, avant d'oser se remettre dessus, et se balancer.

\- Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée. Murmura Daryl alors qu'il buvait son café sur le perron avec Merle, tout en observant la gamine qui à présent faisait se balancer son ornithorynque miteux.

\- Mmm. Elle a quand même faillit chialer. Maugréa-t-il.

Daryl laissa passer un léger silence, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à son frère.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eu de cadeaux. En faite j'en suis même sûr. Les vêtements qu'elle avait c'étaient ceux que lui donnait la voisine. Déclara-t-il passant sous silence ce qu'il pensait de la femme qui avait enfanté de Riley. Quand on lui a acheté ses fournitures, ses vêtements, elle...

\- Elle pensait juste à combien ça allait lui coûter. Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je peux rien y faire! Dit-il en observant la gamine rire aux éclats tout en poussant un peu plus fort le pneu.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes. Regarde ce que tu as provoqué avec un pneu et une corde ?

\- C'était ton idée.

\- Peut-être mais tu m'as aidé. C'est à toi qu'elle a fait un câlin. Putain Merle, cette gosse a juste besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aime.

\- Je ne sais pas faire. Gronda-t-il en pensant que non il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle rit ?

\- Qu'elle rit évidemment! C'est quoi cette question débile? Se fâcha l'aîné en tournant ses yeux glacials vers ceux de son frère qui regardaient avec douceur la fillette.

\- Tu aurais pu répondre que tu t'en foutais. Donc si tu sais aimer. Se moqua Daryl.

Merle devint blanc devant la constations, avant d'envoyer un poing dans l'épaule de son frère, mais celui-ci s'échappa en riant.

\- Merle est amoureux! Cria-t-il.

L'aîné faillit poursuivre son frère en gueulant, mais il vit Riley pouffer devant la déclaration de Daryl, et il eut du mal à déglutir. Il vit dans un état second son frère installer à nouveau la fillette sur la balançoire et la pousser avec énergie. Et il accepta, oui il accepta cette chaleur quand le sourire de Riley s'étendait sur son visage. Il accepta ce murmure quand le rire de la fillette s'infiltrait dans son cœur de glace. Il accepta après tout qu'il l'aimait, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Alors il se laissa aller à l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans le jardin, et poussa Daryl déclarant que c'était à son tour. Le début de matinée passa ainsi sous les rires de la fillette, avant que Merle ne décrète l'heure du breakfast ouvert.

Alors qu'il déjeunait sous le blabla habituel de Riley qui ne parlait que de sa super balançoire. Merle interrompit le flux de parole incessant.

\- Le week-end prochain j'espère que tu parleras moins. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi le week-end prochain ? Demanda curieuse la fillette.

\- Car on va aller traquer. Déclara-t-il.

Alors que Riley allait demandé ce que voulait dire le mot traquer, Daryl explosa de rire, obtenant deux regards qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

\- Riley je suis désolé mais je vais devoir rompre notre promesse, mais s'il te plaît n'empoisonne pas mon café ou mes bières. Dit-il toujours en essayant d'avoir un peu de sérieux, peine perdu par ses yeux rieurs.

Merle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien de ce que disait son frère, pendant que Riley ouvrait grand ses yeux d'effrois.

\- Je peux lui dire ? Demanda quand même le frère cadet.

Elle acquiesça avec sérieux, comme si elle attendait une sentence.

\- Riley ne te laissera tuer aucun animal. Avoua Daryl avec un sourire.

\- On va à la chasse pour ça. Traquer un gibier, le tuer, le dépecer et le manger! Déclara Merle.

\- Merle elle m'a pas laissé tuer un poisson, elle ne te laissera sûrement pas tuer la maman de Bambi. Se moqua le benjamin.

Merle jura, tout en regardant fixement la gamine.

\- On va aller traquer, je t'apprendrais à tirer, mais d'accord on ne tuera pas d'animaux avec toi. Concéda l'aîné.

Alors que Daryl souriait toujours, et que Merle maugréait contre la protectrice des eaux et forêts à ses côtés, la voix de Riley s'élève curieuse.

\- Qui c'est Bambi ?

Merle regarda avec surprise l'enfant avant d'être entraîné par le rire de son frère, qui n'avait pas pu le retenir à nouveau. La petite fille bouda, comprenant qu'on se moquait à nouveau d'elle.

\- C'est un film, mais certains passages ne sont pas pour les enfants. Rit Daryl.

\- Ah. C'est pire que Indiana Jones ? Quand les méchants fondent ?

Merle s'étrangla, avant de fusiller son frère du regard, alors que celui-ci essayait de rétrécir sur place.

\- Tu lui as fait regarder Indiana Jones ?! Suffoqua-t-il, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son frère.

\- Tu l'as pas vu ? Demanda avec innocence la gamine. On pourra le regarder avec toi si tu veux. Dit avec un sourire la fillette. Daryl a dit que la prochaine fois, on regarderait la suite, mais on peut relouer le premier je pense. Dit-elle en se méprenant sur l'air fâché de son père.

\- Non Riley tout va bien.

\- Max lui il a vu Gremlins, apparemment il y a une bestiole qui explose dans un micro-onde! Il avait des morceaux et du sang de partout! S'exclama-t-elle avec engouement.

Daryl ne put empêcher un rire de passer ses lèvres, alors que Merle se demandait depuis quand les enfants ne regardaient pas des histoires pour enfants!

Le dimanche fila à vive allure comme la semaine d'ailleurs. Et l'aîné Dixon se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté d'assister à cette foutue réunion parents-prof. Le vendredi matin, Riley était particulièrement excitée et sautait dans la maison comme un cabri.

\- Vous allez voir, avec Peter on a fait un truc génial. La maîtresse a dit que c'était super!

\- Tais toi. Maugréa Merle qui essayait de se noyer dans son café.

Mais Riley sur son petit nuage continua de piailler tout en déjeunant sous les regards vitreux et légèrement noirs des deux frères.

\- Darylena dès que tu trouves son putain de bouton off, hésites pas appuie dessus. Marmonna Merle obtenant un regard amusé de son frangin et une moue de la gamine.

Riley attrapa son sac déjeuner, et après un "à ce soir" tonitruant, achevant pour de bon les deux hommes, elle claqua la porte pour courir à son arrêt de bus.

La journée passa de manière mortifère pour Merle, et même quand il retrouva Daryl à son travail, son courage lui manquait. Mais il ne l'avouerait devant personne. Quand ils sortirent sur le parking, ils interceptèrent plusieurs regards curieux et mauvais. alors que Merle allait sortit une vacherie, Daryl le menaça dans un murmure.

\- Fais pas le con! On est ici pour Riley, ignore ces abrutis!

L'aîné des Dixon grogna, mais obéit restant silencieux. Arrivé dans le hall de l'école, ils furent un instant perdu, avant de voir des flèches indiquant la direction des classes selon le grade. Ils suivirent celle indiquant : " 3e grade". Le silence se faisait sur leur passage, avant que derrière des murmures ne raisonnent, mais ils firent abstraction. Arrivé devant la salle, la maîtresse les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour. Riley est impatiente de vous voir. Dit-elle avec un sourire amical. Elle est au fond de la classe avec Peter.

Les deux hommes grommelèrent un bonjour, avant de se diriger dans la direction qu'avait donné l'enseignante. Plusieurs parents les regardèrent avec inquiétude ce demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais le cri de joie de Riley répondit à toutes les interrogations.

\- Vous êtes là! S'exclama-t-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Merle et Daryl se rapprochèrent du bureau, où se tenait la gamine et son ami. Merle grimaça en voyant que le gosse était noir, mais surtout quand il reconnu les parents derrières, qui le fixèrent d'un œil noir. Daryl devint blanc se souvenant tout à coup de l'altercation d'un soir de Merle et du père ici présent. Cela avait finit au poste pour Merle, avec une amende salée, pour propos discriminatoire, menace et provocation d'un accident sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ce soir là il était en effet complètement saoul et il avait traversé la route sans regarder, provoquant la sortie de route de Mr Wilson, le père de Peter. Celui-ci était sortie pour s'assurer que Merle allait bien, mais le redneck s'était mis à l'insulter copieusement. Daryl qui avait entendu la voiture freiner et percuter une poubelle était sorti, et avait essayé de calmer son frère. Mais ce dernier l'avait frappé, continuant de vociférer sur le black. Un voisin avait finit par appeler la police et Merle avait été emmené en cellule de dégrisement, et Daryl n'avait pas protester, ne cherchant même pas à payer la caution de son frère.

Cependant lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas du couple face à lui. Le père déclara sèchement qu'ils s'en allait. Le petit garçon ignorant, regarda avec surprise son père tout comme Riley qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais on n'a pas encore montré notre projet. Protesta doucement le petit garçon.

\- Peter prends tes affaires, on ne restera pas une minute de plus dans cette classe!

Daryl salua le sang froid de l'homme qui aurait pu les insulter, mais qui pour les enfants présents préféraient s'en aller avant de se mettre à rugir contre Merle. Peter dit doucement au revoir à Riley, avant de partir sous le regard peiné de l'institutrice. La gamine, elle s'assit dans sa chaise, semblant totalement déprimée. Alors que Daryl allait essayer de lui remonter le morale, ce fut l'enseignante qui vint s'accroupir à côté du bureau.

\- Riley, tu devrais montrer ce que tu as fait avec Peter.

\- Mais Peter est parti. Répondit l'enfant la voix basse.

\- Oui mais regarde, ton papa et ton oncle sont venus, c'est génial non? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La petite leva ses yeux bleus vers l'enseignante, qui lui offrit un nouveau sourire rassurant. Riley acquiesça alors, et entraîné par l'enthousiasme de la maîtresse, elle montra le projet sur les archéologues qu'elle avait fait avec Peter. Expliquant à grand renfort de gestes et de suspens, les danger qui menaçaient ces hommes et ces femmes à la recherche de reliques d'avant.

\- Même qu'il y a des méchants qui leur tire dessus, comme le Dr Jones ...

Et elle continua ainsi, Merle grommelant sur Daryl et les films qu'il montrait à la gamine, tout cela sous l'oreille attentive et amusée de Miss Shepherd.

Le soir après qu'ils soient allés souper au diner, et qu'ils rentraient à la maison, la voix de Riley assez sérieuse s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

\- Pourquoi le papa de Peter s'est fâché ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Daryl regarda son frère qui conduisait, et dont les lèvres se pincèrent. Le benjamin allait pour répondre quand son frère le prit de court.

\- Non Riley, le papa de Peter était fâché contre moi. J'ai été un vrai enfoiré avec lui. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu aurais du t'excuser. Miss Sheperd dit qu'on doit toujours s'excuser quand on a pas été gentil, et après on peut redevenir ami.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ca devrait pourtant. Intervint Daryl qui regardait par sa fenêtre.

Le reste du trajet passa alors dans le silence. Le dimanche le cours de traque fut remis à plus tard quand le ciel décida de verser sur eux des trombes d'eaux. Merle en profita pour apprendre à Riley les règles de sécurités sur les armes. Daryl aurait aimé le filmer, son frère avait mis ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et ressemblait à un professeur entrain de donner cours, à une élève très attentive.

Le jeudi soir suivant quand Merle rentra, il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude Riley descendait l'escalier en courant, manquant presque à chaque fois de glisser les dix dernières marches, ce qui finirait tôt ou tard par arriver. Mais ce soir là, seul le silence répondit à sa clef dans la serrure. Il appela la gosse sans réponse. Il fronça les sourcils tout en montant les marches deux à deux. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la gamine avec angoisse, avant de souffler de soulagement. Elle était là, assise sur sa chaise à son bureau, lui tournant le dos.

\- On répond quand on t'appelle. Grogna l'ours.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha de la gosse, et la tourna dans sa direction. La gamine essaya de se soustraire à la poigne, mais c'était trop tard, son père avait parfaitement vu la lèvre fendue et la joue bleuie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Je me suis disputée avec des grands à mon école... Avoua l'enfant dans un murmure.

\- Suis moi. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il la fit asseoir sur le tabouret, avant d'aller ouvrir le miroir à pharmacie.

\- Pourquoi ton enseignante ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé ? Interrogea-t-il tout en sortant de quoi nettoyer et désinfecter.

\- Je lui ai pas dit. C'est quand j'attendais le bus. Dit-t-elle, avant de froncer son minois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais te couper les cheveux ça se voit pas ? Se moqua-t-il, recevant un regard circoncet. Je fais quoi à ton avis? Je vais te soigner.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux curieux.

Merle faillit répondre avec sarcasme mais s'arrêta à temps, maudissant mentalement la génitrice de Riley.

\- Quand on se fais mal, on doit se soigner, sinon la plaie risque de s'infecter. Dit-il en appliquant un coton sur la joue meurtrie de l'enfant.

\- Okay. Répondit-elle se satisfaisant de la réponse.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils frappé? Demanda Merle inquiet.

\- Car j'ai donné un coup de poing à Spencer. Déclara-t-elle franchement, figeant Merle. C'est un cinquième grade et c'est un abruti.

Merle finit de soigner la gamine en silence, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. La gosse devant son silence fit la moue.

\- Tu es fâché ? Questionna la petite brune.

\- Avant de savoir si je dois me fâcher, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as frappé ce Syler ?

\- Spencer. Corrigea la fillette. Il a dit des méchantes choses.

\- Et encore ? S'impatienta l'ancien militaire.

\- Il a dit des méchantes choses sur toi et Daryl. Finit-elle pas avouer en baissant le regard.

Le visage de Merle devint dur, mais c'est avec douceur qu'il releva la tête de sa fille.

\- Que c'est-il passé?

Riley souffla un bon coup, gigotant mal à l'aise, avant de finir par se lancer.

\- J'attendais le bus, j'ai voulu parler à Peter. Mais j'ai pas pu, ils m'ont empêcher de passer. Moi je voulais parler à Peter, alors je leur ai demandé de me laisser passer. Mais Spencer m'a poussé, et il a dit que tu étais un ... La gamine se mordit la lèvre. Il a dit un très très gros mot. Moi je lui ai dit de s'excuser, que c'était méchant. Et il a dit un autre très très gros mot sur Daryl. Alors je lui ai dit que si il s'excusait pas j'allais lui faire manger de la terre! S'emporta-t-elle, semblant revivre intensément ce moment. Il a rigolé avec ses copains, en disant que de toute façon j'étais qu'un bébé et qu'il s'excuserait jamais. Alors vu qu'il y avait pas de terre à côté du bus, je lui ai sauté dessus et je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Un de ses copains m'a poussé et ma tête a tapé contre le muret. Y a des très grands, des dixième grades qui sont venus, et qui ont dit qu'on devait pas se battre, et qu'on ne frappait pas les plus petits. Et mon bus est arrivé, alors je suis monté dedans, mais Peter il s'était assis avec Kyle, alors j'ai pas pu lui parler et quand on est arrivé à notre arrêt il est parti en courant. Il veut plus me parler depuis vendredi. Dit-elle tout à coup avec une grande tristesse.

Et Merle comprit tout à coup que la gamine avait été plus chamboulée par son ami qui la fuyait, que par la bagarre. Il lui attrapa alors le bras avec un semblant de douceur et la tira à sa suite au rez-de-chaussé.

\- Mets tes chaussures! Gronda-t-il.

\- Où on va ? Chez le shérif ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de se voir conduit au poste pour le coup de poing.

\- Le shérif ? Mais n'importe quoi! Dépêche toi de passer tes chaussures! S'exaspère le père devant les idées saugrenues qui germaient dans le cerveau de sa gosse.

Riley n'insista pas, mais se demandait bien où voulait l'emmener Merle. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée. Daryl arrivait du travail et fixa son frère médusé face à la rage qui l'habitait, mais surtout aux blessures qu'affichaient la gosse.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez?

\- Pas tes oignons! Prépare à manger! Grogna l'ours en attrapant solidement la main de Riley qu'il tira à sa suite.

Daryl fut tenté de les suivre, mais quand il vit que Merle ne prenait pas sa voiture, il fut un instant soulagé, avant de se demander ce qu'avait bien pu faire la gosse pour le mettre en pétard comme ça. Riley suivait comme elle pouvait les grands pas de l'homme, elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'il allait trop vite et encore moins redemander où ils allaient. Mais l'aîné remarqua bientôt le souffle court de la petite et ralentit quelque peu la cadence, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent bien dix minutes, traversant plusieurs rues, avant que l'adulte ne s'engage dans l'allée d'une maison et ne frappe durement à la porte.

Riley ouvrit de grands yeux surpris comme la dame qui ouvrit la porte, et qui était la mère de Peter. Mais bien vite le visage de la femme se fit dur, comme si elle attendait la pluie d'insultes qui risquait de ne pas tarder.

\- Vous me détestez, je vous aime pas, on va pas se mentir. Commença Merle. Mais elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Commença Merle en poussant Riley entre lui et Mme Wilson. Cette gosse n'a sûrement aucune idée de quel salopard je suis. Mais elle n'est pas moi! Elle est gentille, souriante, elle n'hésite pas à défendre les gens auxquels elle tient! Et ce malgré le fait que depuis qu'elle est petite, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec elle!

Mme Wilson fixait avec sidération le père qui défendait sa fille avec passion. Elle n'avait jamais vu Merle Dixon autrement que saoul, drogué, les deux à la fois, une insulte raciste, sexiste, homophobe au bout des lèvres.

\- Elle a décidé que votre fils serait son ami, et ce malgré tout ce que je peux penser sur le sujet, elle s'en fou. En attendant cet après-midi des petits cons se sont amusés à l'embêter. Ils m'ont insulté, mon frère par la même occasion, et vous savez ce qui l'a rendu le plus triste dans toute cette histoire, c'est que votre fils, n'a même pas daigné lui adresser la parole de la semaine! Alors okay je mérite pas que vous m'écoutiez, mais je dois dire que pour le coup votre fils ne mérite pas l'amitié que ma fille à lui offrir!

Pendant le plaidoyer de son père, Riley s'était tournée médusée vers lui, personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Alors que Merle venait de terminer de parler, il attrapa à nouveau la main de la gamine et la tira dans l'attention de partir. Arrivé au trottoir cependant la voix de Mme Wilson s'éleva, le faisant se retourner.

\- Mr Dixon. Je crois que Peter serait ravi que Riley vienne jouer à la maison samedi après-midi. Dit-elle avec un sourire en direction de la fillette.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la petite fille, mais elle le perdit, en sachant que Merle ne le permettrait jamais.

\- A quelle heure ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Quinze heures je pense que se sera parfait.

Riley elle était dans un état second sur tout le chemin du retour, elle se laissait guider par la main de Merle qui tenait toujours la sienne. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur rue, elle fixa cette main, bien plus grande que la sienne, aux veines particulièrement marquées sur la peau pâle. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle trébucha, mais la main qu'elle fixait la tint debout.

\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds! Grommela-t-il en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Mais Riley fixait avec encore plus d'hébétude la main blanche. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné la main. Lui prendre le bras, oui, la tirer par l'arrière de son sweat, oui, par la main, non. Et cette main, ne lui faisait pas mal. En général Rebecca lui plantait ses ongles dans la peau fine de son poignet ou de son biceps. Merle lui la tenait fermement, mais sans serrer.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'allée, Riley sentit la main de l'adulte lui échapper, alors elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, surprenant l'adulte qui s'arrêta. Il comptait lui dire de le lâcher, quand il vit les yeux bleus de la fillette embués de larmes, qui regardaient sa main. Merle sans se défaire de la poigne enfantine, l'entraîna alors vers la maison. Il était mortifié en fait, les cris, les blessures, les colères, ça il savait gérer, mais les larmes il ne maîtrisait pas. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Daryl les rejoignit assez curieux, mais le spectacle auquel il assista le médusa. Merle le regardait avec désespoir, montrant la gamine cramponné à sa main, qui pleurait silencieusement.

Le benjamin se rapprocha du couple peu commun, et se baissa vers Riley qui le regarda légèrement perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait cet abruti pour que tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il avec humour.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer ? Questionna-t-elle à la place obtenant deux regards surpris et inquiet, mais quand elle reprit la parole, ils furent soulagé. Car moi je veux pas partir. Avoua-t-elle.

Daryl offrit un doux sourire à la fillette, avant de lui tapoter la tête avec douceur.

\- Va chercher tes devoirs, pendant que le repas finit de chauffer.

Les deux hommes virent l'hésitation chez l'enfant, son regard tourmenté vers la main qui la tenait toujours et qui malgré tout ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te donner la main ? Finit-elle pas oser demander en regardant Merle, et ce dernier comprit que sa réponse serait essentielle.

\- Dehors si tu veux, mais à la maison ce n'est pas utile tu ne crois pas?

\- D'accord! Sourie la fillette, une dernière larme courant dans la fossette de sa joue étirée par son sourire.

Elle lâcha avec douceur la main de Merle et courut à l'étage. L'enfant hors de vue, Merle se mit à murmurer avec effroi.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me couper la main droite, que c'était son nouveau MrPlum.

Daryl laissa échapper un rire amusé par l'image mentale tout en se rendant à la cuisine suivit de son frère, qui sortit deux bières et la bouteille de jus du frigo. Alors qu'ils entendaient la gamine se déplacer dans sa chambre, Daryl le questionna tout à coup plus sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Merle avala une gorgé de sa boisson avant de répondre, le regard à nouveau noir.

\- Des sales gosses, l'ont emmerdé à cause de moi, du coup elle en a frappé un, et elle s'est fait pousser contre un mur. Grommela-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle rasade. Mais elle se foutait comme de l'an quarante de la bagarre, tout ce qui l'attristait et cet abruti de gamin noir qui l'a ignoré depuis cette foutue réunion. Alors je suis allé régler le problème.

Daryl fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de la manière qu'avait employé son frère pour résoudre cette affaire.

\- Du coup samedi, la mère l'a invité pour l'après-midi.

\- Rassures moi tu ne les as pas menacé ? Demanda le petit frère peu sûr.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Gronda en réponse le brun grisonnant.

\- Heu, juste pour Merle Dixon. Se moqua son frère, rassurer de voir que son frère c'était à peu près bien comporté. Merle ne répondit pas, en effet il pouvait être un parfait enfoiré.

\- Par contre les petits merdeux, demain je vais pas les louper à la sortie de l'école. Sourie-t-il mauvais.  
\- Tu vas te battre avec des gosses. Ridiculisa Daryl.

\- Non mais ils vont tellement se faire dans leur froc que je vais leur passer l'envi d'embêter ma gosse! Dit-il avec entrain.

Le benjamin faillit lâcher sa bière, et se tourna juste à temps pour que Merle ne remarque pas son regard choqué. Il fit semblant de touiller la casserole, prenant un ton de rigolade.

\- Je t'apporterais des oranges chez le shérif.

Merle ria jaune, mais Daryl ne riait pas du tout, se repassant en boucle les deux derniers mots de son frère : "ma gosse".

WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD*WD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Alors petite explication de ma longue absence quand même, car je ne promet pas au prochain chapitre d'arriver rapidement, même si je sais déjà ce que je vais leur faire subir et comment finit cette fic ^^

J'ai réussis mon concours pour être PE! (dois-je me vanter avec toutes ses fautes atroces je ne crois pas :p heureusement cette année j'ai des ps XD mais bon je dois pas faire temps de fautes que ça sinon j'en serais pas là ^^) du coup pendant les vacances d'été 2016 j'ai été un peu stressée par ce que je devais préparer pour la future rentrée:) J'écrivais par-ci par-là, mais je ne prenais pas vraiment le temps de me poser complètement. Je sis désolée, surtout que j'adore écrire, et d'avoir passé l'après-midi à finir ce chapitre, je suis détendue comme jamais ^^ Du coup je vais essayer de m'y remettre plus régulièrement promis ;)

Sinon, franchement qu'avez-vous pensé de la dernière saison de WD et du dernier épisode ? Chez moi e suis un peu la seule à regarder :( et ma sœur qui pourrait partager avec moi est toujours bloqué dans la prison avec le Gouverneur du coup je suis toujours entrain d'essayer d'éviter de la spoiler :'(

ATTENTION SPOIL Saison 7! Descendez tout en bas, en bas, si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé sur la saison 7 ;)

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

. . . . . . . . . . .SPOIL

Bon si vous êtes ici c'est à vos risques et périls :p

Le premier épisode m'a quand même sacrément retourné, et du coup moi qui voulait reprendre l'écriture pendant la toussaint, j'ai été un peu en déprime suite à la violence de cet épisode, je pense que ce n'est pas tant la violence physique mais mentale qui m'a rendu malade. Les acteurs sont vraiment bon, je n'avais jamais été retourné comme ça :/ Pou preuve le dernier épisode, j'étais tellement stressé à cause de cet enf**** de Negan, que j'ai sursauté quand j'ai vu un walker, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait des walkers XD J'étais totalement dépitée XD Mais bon cet épisode m'a fait du bien, la preuve j'ai écris plus de 15 pages en une après-midi =D (oui 4pages en huit mois j'ai battu un record je crois XD)

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

.FIN SPOIL

Bon 3615 ma life c'est terminé, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici BRAVO ^^ Et promis à bientôt :)

ps : j'ai regardé lundi le premier épisode de Indiana Jones, et je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était si gore XD Et dire que je l'ai vu quand j'étais enfant surement vers l'âge de Riley d'ailleurs ^^' Mais bon à ma décharge quand j'étais en CE1 on nous a mis Robin des bois prince des voleurs, qui dans son genre et pas mal non plus, et en rentrant la maison j'ai demandé si on l'avait tellement il m'avait plu, ma mère pensait que j'étais trop petite pour le voir XD à sa décharge aujourd'hui je ne me vois pas non plus mettre ça à une classe de CE1 :p Ahhh les années 90' ^^


End file.
